Amor en tiempos de cólera
by hatsune94
Summary: Kaoru aparece en los terribles tiempos del Bakumatsu sin conocer su propósito, su vida cambiará cuando conozca a un temible guerrero al cual dejará marcado para toda su vida, ellos verán que a pesar de los tiempos el amor es posible.
1. Chapter 1: Otra época

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen T.T solamente los tomo prestados para ciertas alucinaciones mías.

Por favor leer las notas al fin del capítulo.

Ya sin más... que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

No sabía exactamente como había llegado ahí, todo le parecía absolutamente extraño, no podía reconocer los comercios ni las personas por donde transitaba. "Debo estar soñando" pensó - sin duda era lo más lógico. Pero si era un sueño… era demasiado vívido.

Siguió recorriendo esperando identificar algo o a alguien entre la multitud que se aglomeraba dejando pasar a un extraño grupo de samurais uniformados, un momento… ¿samurais uniformados? ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?! Las espadas estaban prohibidas en la era Meiji Entonces escuchó la palabra Shinsengumi y su corazón se detuvo, ¿cómo era posible? Se acerco lo más que pudo y vio de cara al grupo. Iban transitando tranquilamente y escudriñando la multitud cuando uno de ellos posa sagazmente su mirada en ella para luego desviarla hacía su compañero quién le dedico una media sonrisa y continúo su camino.

Cuando se perdieron de vista prestó más atención a los comentarios, para corroborar lo que había visto, acababa de toparse nada más ni nada menos con los temibles Lobos de Mibu. Simplemente no lo podía creer, su padre le había contado anécdotas, pero nunca nada tan detallado como para "soñar" todo esto. Fue ahí cuando se acerco a una señora a quien le preguntó qué ciudad era y en qué año vivía, después de mirarla como si estuviera loca la señora contestó amablemente sus preguntas.

Dejando a una muy desconcertada Kaoru.

-"Pequeña, estamos en el año 1857 en la ciudad de Kyoto…"-

Debió de haberse golpeado demasiado fuerte la cabeza, pensándolo bien en el entrenamiento de la tarde estuvo distraída y un alumno alcanzó darle un golpe, …si sin duda fue eso… no podía estar en la era Tokugawa! y menos aún en Kyoto, en cualquier momento despertaba en su dojo e iría a la clínica de Genzai para verificar no hubiera sufrido una contusión.

Tras el pasar de las horas y varios pellizcos dolorosos (para descartar fuera un sueño) concluyó que no estaba soñando, entonces la pregunta fue ¡¿como rayos fue a parar ahí?! ¿Qué rayos hacía en la era Tokugawa? ¿Y como podría volver a su respectivo tiempo?

Decidió calmarse y buscar una posada, debía encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, por lo que sabía Kyoto era un lugar muy peligroso en esos tiempos. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Después de pedir ciertas indicaciones y dado que no llevaba demasiado dinero llegó a una posada. Okami la dueña del lugar se mostró reacia en un principio dado que no tenía demasiado dinero, pero aceptó ante la propuesta de cambiar una habitación humilde y comida por trabajo. Entonces los días pasaron y Kaoru se sentía cada vez más perdida…

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Era otra noche más, hace pocos instantes llegaba de una misión y lo único que deseaba era lavar su cuerpo. Quitar las manchas color carmín de su ropa y dejarse llevar por el agotamiento. La misión de esa noche fue dura, debió acabar con una patrulla del Shinsengumi para poder escapar luego de haber eliminado al blanco asignado para esa noche.

Luego de haber quitado el espeso líquido subió por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, una vez allí abrió la ventana y se dedico a contemplar el cielo.  
Una noche hermosa para una persona normal…más no para él, cerró sus ojos y los rostros de los que perecieron por su mano hicieron presencia, como todas las noches, y cada noche su número aumentaba…

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Esa mañana Kaoru se encontraba de mejor ánimo, sabía tenía un arduo día por delante pero no le importaba, el trabajo la distraía de su situación. Debía cambiar su actitud mental si deseaba ver resultados positivos pensó. Fue ahí cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta  
-"¿Kaoru, estas lista? Debemos ir al mercado y a mi otra posada"-

Kaoru llevaba un delicado kimono color rosa pálido con detalles en blanco, luego de cerciorase que estuviera todo en su lugar abrió la puerta y respondió con una amable sonrisa

\- "estoy lista" - Okami le correspondió la sonrisa, le parecía una muchacha de lo más agradable, servicial y competente, al principio no estaba demasiado convencida de aceptarla en la posada, en estos tiempos no se podía confiar ni en la sombra. Además dada la relación que tenía con el Ishin Shishi, era probable que ella fuera un espía, y debía tener los ojos bien abiertos. Pero con el pasar de los días fue entrando en confianza con la chica, y pudo notar que era sincera y de buen corazón. La vez que se puso sin rodeos a preguntarle por su pasado pudo vislumbrar un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos azules.

Flashback

-"¿De dónde eres Kaoru? " - Okami pudo notar la sorpresa de la chica por la pregunta, le resultaba cómico lo expresiva que era con su rostro la joven, estaba segura que ni ella era consciente que era un libro abierto.

-"De Edo, iba de viaje a Okayama pero me quedé sin dinero y tuve que quedarme en Kyoto" – Atinó a decir la de ojos azules.

-"Ah, entonces asumo no te quedaras por mucho tiempo…" - Entonces la chica si planeaba irse no tenía nada que ver con los Shinsengumi o incluso con los Oniwabanshu, después de todo ella había sido muy cuidadosa con lo que le contaba a la joven.

-"En realidad, ya no sé si irme… después de todo no tengo un lugar fijo a donde ir, mi padre falleció en la guerra y por lo poco que sé no me quedan parientes vivos que puedan hacerse cargo de mi. Claro está me quedaré aquí el tiempo que usted me lo permita Okami- san"-. Kaoru estuvo satisfecha con su respuesta, después de todo no mintió, simplemente modificó algunos nombres y como había llegado allí. Y por lo que pudo notar Okami también. Después de eso siguieron en sus tareas.

Fin flashback

De eso ya habían pasado 3 meses, y ya tenía mucha confianza en la chica. Sentía como que Kaoru se sentía desconectada y carente de algo, quizá cambiando su entorno ayudaría a la joven. Era consciente que era una muchacha muy delicada, alegre y saltaba a la vista su belleza, ese color de ojos era algo totalmente atípico y la expresividad de su rostro era algo encantador, aunque era también testaruda como ella sola y no por delicada no significaba no tenía el carácter para imponerse en sus ideas o deseos. Le agradaba, le recordaba a ella misma solo que más joven.

-"Bien querida, hoy conocerás mi otra posada, debo pedirte como favor que seas discreta en lo que veas o escuches, veras… gente muy especial se aloja en ese lugar…"-

\- "No se preocupe Okami-san no soy de entrometerme donde no me llaman "-

\- "Si, lo sé por eso te pido me acompañes, bueno basta de tanta charla, ¡vamonos!"-

Fueron por el mercado y luego de comprarse casi todo en todos los puestos, se dirigieron a la otra posada, estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de medicinas y vendas que Okami compró pero decidió no darle importancia. Quizá a esto se refería Okami con el hecho de que debía ignorar ciertas cosas.

Ella no preguntaría más de lo necesario tal como lo hizo con ella, se sintió enormemente agradecida que no hubiera indagado demasiado en su vida, ese le daba terrible mentir y seguramente se daría cuenta. Además, ¿cómo explicar que había nacido en Tokio que en esa época se llamaba Edo y que en el año corriente ella era un infante? La tacharían de demente, y la enviarían a un psiquiátrico. Mejor las cosas siguieran su curso.

De las pocas cosas que se encontraba feliz de hacer cuando estaba en Kyoto era salir a caminar por el mercado y pasar por el lugar en el cual ella había aparecido, en esa época, quizá frecuentando el lugar podría descubrir una forma de volver a su época. También disfrutaba caminar a las orillas del río y de vez en cuando aproximarse a un dojo, pero luego de observar que usaban espadas reales perdía rápidamente el interés. No era en lo que ella creía, sin mencionar que llamaba bastante la atención que una mujer se aproximara a un dojo con la intención de practicar.

Por lo que pudo observar el ideal de la mujer en esa época era de una mujer sumisa, y recatada. Todo lo contrario a ella, ya había recibido miradas curiosas y de desaprobación cada vez que iba al mercado a comprar comida, siempre terminaba peleándose con el mercader y en una ocasión llego a tirarle una lechuga en la cara. Los hombres reían y las mujeres la miraban como si estuviera loca. Nunca más pudo comprar en ese puesto.

-"Llegamos Kaoru"-

No pudo evitar la sorpresa, esta posada era tres veces más grande que donde ella vivía y por las luces pudo notar que estaba casi toda ocupada.  
Entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina, se dispuso a hacer lo que le pidieron y Okami le dijo que podía recorrer libremente la posada con la condición de que por supuesto no entrara a las habitaciones, ni se pelee con nadie, eran hombres los que residían allí y un par de muchachas de servicio.

Kaoru empezó a recorrer el lugar y al final de un pasillo dio con un enorme y bellísimo patio interior. Al fondo por lo que pudo notar había un galpón o tal vez… ¡sí! ¡un dojo! Rápidamente fue a ver y le recordó tanto al de su padre que casi no puede contener las lágrimas. Luego de meditar unos momentos, escuchó unas animadas voces en los pisos superiores, sin duda eran hombres y por lo que atinó a escuchar estaban muy animados. Sonrió, le gustaba que el entorno fuera distendido, la ayudaba a distraerse. Dio un par de vueltas y se dispuso a esperar a Okami en la cocina, no quería husmear más de la cuenta.

Se dirigió a la cocina para aguardarla allí, cuando pasó por una pequeña habitación, recordó que esta tenía una especie de lavabo, notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo ver que un hombre estaba allí aseándose, se ruborizó no quería ver nada que no le incumbiera, pero no pudo evitar mirar, no porque fuera una depravada acosadora sino, que le llamó la atención el color del cabello del sujeto. No pudo alcanzar a ver su rostro pero no pudo evitar notar el marcado cuerpo y al aroma que desprendía, pero algo no estaba bien… había algo en ese olor que le resultaba familiar, un momento… ¿era sangre? ¿Estaba sangrando? Quizá fue herido en las calles y la idea la asustó, se dispuso a retirarse a buscar las vendas que había comprado en la tarde y dejarlas en la puerta antes que el sujeto saliera cuando de repente la puerta se abre de golpe y unos ojos ámbar la miran fijamente con dureza y reproche, es verdad que no debía estar metiéndose en donde no debía pero tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo como para merecerse semejante mirada.

-"¿Se puede saber quién eres y que estabas haciendo?" su voz era ronca, fría y tajante, casi podía atemorizarla… casi."-

-"Kaoru la ayudante de Okami"- respondió con tono altanero, -"iba de paso por aquí buscando un lavabo y lo que noto es que estaba ocupado, lamento si te perturbé, pero luego me preocupe cuando vi sangre en tu ropa, incluso iba a dejarte unas vendas en la puerta para cuando salieras, pero creo que no te hagan falta"-

\- "No necesito vendas"- dijo con gélida voz, -"y si querías ver si estaba ocupado bastaba con llamar y no ojear por la puerta entreabierta" -

Tenía razón pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer, después de todo… ¿quién lo mandaba dejar la puerta entreabierta? Además no soportaba el tono de superioridad que este sujeto estaba utilizando con ella, ¿quién se creía que era? ¡Ah no.. a Kaoru Kamiya se la respeta! - "Ya te explique lo que sucedió además... ¿que clase de idiota deja la puerta entreabierta si no quiere que lo molesten? ¿y podrías dejar de mirarme como si quisieras rebanarme el cuello?"-

Algo de lo que le dijo lo sorprendió porque después de mirarla con sorpresa cambió su mirada hostil a una un poco más relajada y en sus labios se dibujó a una risa torcida, como si le causara gracia lo que le dijo. - "¿Eres tan desesperante siempre o estás en tus días especiales?"-

Ese comentario la sacó de las casillas, ¡¿pero qué diablos?! ¡Nadie se había atrevido a meterse con su período!, después de gritarle una sarta de improperios a los que él solo respondía con una encantadora sonrisa de lado como si le estuviera contando el mejor de los chistes, un momento… ¿encantadora?

 **ooooooo**

Kenshin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, nunca había visto a una mujer decir esas cosas, quería soltar una carcajada, pero se limitó a sonreír, el cuadro era demasiado cómico. Aparte que no entendía que tanto le retrucaba, si ¡la había pescado infraganti!

El había llegado temprano de su misión, a decir verdad esa noche en particular fue muy sencillo, como siempre lo primero que quería hacer era llegar y quitar ese olor que se había hecho una constante en su vida pero por más que se lavara, parece que este no mitigaba. Cuando para su sorpresa una refrescante fragancia hace acto de presencia, eran jazmines, volteo a ver en la dirección donde provenía esa fragancia y se encuentra con la puerta entreabierta, la abre rápidamente y se encuentra con un par de grandes ojos azules que lo miraban con sorpresa.

Debía admitir que la chica era bella sin duda, era de una estatura promedio, tez blanca y cabello negro como la noche, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ese par de ojos. Pocas veces había visto ojos de ese color, y ese brillo tenía algo refrescante debía admitir. Luego de preguntarle que estaba haciendo y que le diera una escusa poco convincente le reprochó su proceder, lo que no se esperó fue que le respondiera con la altanería que lo hizo, ¡vaya que nunca había visto a una mujer con ese vocabulario! Seguramente no tenía idea de quien era él sino no estaría retrucando de la forma que lo hacía.

\- "¿podrías dejar de mirarme como si quisieras rebanarme el cuello? " -

Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos, esta chica no tenía idea de nada, lo primero que pensó era que era un espía además, debía corroborar con Okami si decía la verdad. La situación era absurda y no pudo evitar sonreír, absurda porque no sabía que cerca estaba de la verdad.. ese es el trato que debían darle a los espías.

\- "¡Kaoru! ¿que es este alboroto?, ¡Himura!.. ¿Estabas discutiendo con Himura?" Kaoru no entendía la perplejidad de Okami, ¿quién era este tal Himura? -

\- "¿Okami, es verdad que esta chica trabaja para usted? Pregunto con semblante serio.

\- "Si, Himura, ¿hubo algún problema?" - Preguntó con nerviosismo, la anciana.

\- "En absoluto, pero al no tener conocimiento del tema casi pienso era un espía. Al parecer la chica decía la verdad, dejaré pasar el tema por el momento" -

Kaoru no entendía nada, no entendía los nervios de Okami, ni lo del espía, ni nada, y tampoco iba a esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

\- "Si todo está en orden, me retiro" - Se limito a saludar a Okami y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Una vez el sujeto se retiró, Kaoru se dirigió a Okami -"Okami-san que está pasando? ¿y quién es este sujeto? Todo esto es muy extraño... "-

-"Sientate querida, te lo voy a explicar desde el principio…"-

o

oo

ooo

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola a todos! primero algunas aclaraciones:

1) Como se habrán percatado Kaoru no conoce a Kenshin. Porque? Me pareció algo interesante de lo que escribir, personalmente creo que Kaoru a veces se cierra cuando aparece Battousai en Kenshin y eso me frustra, Battousai es una parte importante de Kenshin, si no hubiera vivido todo eso no sería el tierno vagabundo que todos adoramos, quiero que mi Kaoru no se cierre ante Kenshin en ningún sentido y consiga amar a ambas partes de su persona y pueda influir en Kenshin de modo que comprenda que aunque sus ideales son los correctos no lo es su proceder.

2) Cualquier similitud con otro fic es PURA coincidencia. Porque? Porque existe una gran cantidad de fics y realmente muy buenos con viajes en el tiempo y tramas y pasiones entre Kaoru/Battousai/Kenshin.

3) Se aceptan, correcciones, sugerencias, elogios, etc, etc todo sea para tener una mejor historia para entretenernos. Siempre con respeto por supuesto

4) Disfruten y no sean tímidos, dejen reviews! :D

Un abrazo grande para todos ustedes :)


	2. Chapter 2: Sospechas

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por los mensajes que me han dejado realmente me han dejado muy feliz! Así que seguiré publicando :D

 **Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al glorioso Nobuhiro Watsuki i.i

Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Kaoru estaba arreglando sus escasas pertenencias en un bolso mientras pensaba en lo que había hablado con la señora Okami la semana pasada, esta le había explicado que ella acogía en su otra propiedad a uno de los principales cuerpos del Choshu el Ishin Shishi, en el cual ocasionalmente se hospedaba el líder de la facción, Kogoro Katsura. Por ello era de extrema importancia que ante los ojos de la gente el lugar pasara por desapercibido. De modo que era poca la gente a la que se le confiaba el acceso.

Ciertamente todo el tema la tomó por sorpresa, ella que buscaba alejarse lo máximo posible de la revolución, terminó en el epicentro de ella. No sabía que sentir al respecto. Mayor aún fue su sorpresa cuando Okami, le propuso trabajar ayudando en la otra posada, por supuesto la recompensaría por ello en caso de aceptar y seguiría con las condiciones con la que estaba hasta ahora. No sabía si realmente era una opción declinar la oferta, después de todo ella era un 'testigo' y cualquier problema o filtro de información que hubiera probablemente se lo atribuirían a ella. Dado que no tenía parientes a los que podía acudir parecía una opción lógica ayudar de alguna manera a la causa, que traería la nueva era Meiji.

Así que terminó por aceptar.

Después le preguntó por el maleducado con el que tuvo el intercambio de palabras, a lo que Okami le respondió que era un soldado que no socializaba mucho con el resto del grupo y lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidar el tema...

-"Bien querida, te ayudaré a llevar tus cosas al nuevo establecimiento, debemos llegar antes que anochezca, sabes que Kyoto está lejos de ser un lugar tranquilo al caer la noche"- Okami estaba contenta con la decisión de Kaoru, y preparó una habitación para ella en la posada donde Kaoru residiría de ahí en más, confiaba que la chica fuera una buena adquisición, además quizás con el tiempo se relacionara con alguno de los jóvenes que residían allí y formaría una familia.

-"No se preocupe Okami-san, tengo casi todo listo además no son demasiadas las pertenencias que tengo después de todo"-

Una vez estuvo todo listo, Kaoru se despidió de un par de huéspedes con los que había entablado amistad y partió con la anciana a su nueva morada.

Kaoru se encontraba un poco perdida en la ciudad, este nuevo vecindario le resultaba un poco diferente pero creía en unos días se acostumbraría, a su parecer todas las calles eran iguales en Kyoto, seguramente los primeros días terminaría perdiéndose. Al llegar al destino Kaoru comprendió porque el cuartel estaba en ese lugar, pasaba completamente desapercibido.

Cuando entraron, a diferencia de la otra vez habían personas en los pasillos, al fondo del corredor pudo notar un grupo de personas que escuchaban atentamente a un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y de expresión animada, este sintió su mirada y rápidamente se dirigió a ellas.

-"Okami- san, que gusto verla nuevamente, se extrañan sus deliciosos platillos, desde que la cocinera se enfermo los platillos han sido un desastre"- el tono del hombre era jovial y despreocupado. -"Veo que trajo compañía… "- apuntó mirando a Kaoru.

-"Déjate de alabanzas Lizuka que te he visto criticar el miso que preparo, Kaoru este sinvergüenza es Lizuka, no te dejes engañar, este no es tan educado como parece. Lizuka trata bien a Kaoru y si ella no quiere nada contigo no insistas"- después de decir eso y de dejar a un avergonzado Lizuka, Okami se dirigió dentro dejándola sola con el joven.

Kaoru quiso reír pero se contuvo, le encantaba la forma de ser de Okami.

-Maldita vieja- pensó Lizuka, carraspeó -"Un placer Kaoru, me enteré que vas a asentarte con nosotros"- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa empalagosa, hecho que la hizo sentir algo incómoda.

-"Si, fue algo repentino, pero estaré residiendo con ustedes a partir de hoy"- pudo notar como el joven seguía sonriendo empalagosamente –"si me disculpas… iré a acomodar mis cosas"- Lizuka estaba comenzando a hacerla sentir incomoda.

-"Por supuesto, te veré en la cena donde podrás conocer al resto de los muchachos y quizás me concedas el honor de sentarte a mi lado"- este le guiñó el ojo, ¿acaso estaba coqueteando con ella? ¡Qué asco! Ya tendría tiempo de ponerle los puntos.

-"mmm…lo tendré en mente… o tal vez no"- Se volteó sin más y rápidamente salió en busca de Okami, sin duda se sentaría lo más lejos que pudiera de él esta noche.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Kenshin se encontraba pasando por la sala de té cuando es llamado por Lizuka quién se encontraba charlando animadamente con varios compañeros.

-"¡Himura! Acércate a enterarte las buenas nuevas"- Kenshin interesado por la razón de tanto alboroto se acercó tranquilamente.

-"Les estaba hablando de la nueva joven que entró con Okami hoy…"- dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

-"No me interesa"- respondió de forma resuelta, y se dispuso a alejarse, Lizuka lo miro perplejo por un instante y respondió –"Eres demasiado serio Himura"- y siguió con su relato…

-"¡Es preciosa!"-

-"De cabello negro, tez blanca, figura delicada…"-

-"pero su rasgo más increíble son esos enormes ojos azules…"-

¿Ojos azules?, A la única persona que se puede estar refiriendo es a la chica del otro día, así que oficialmente se trasladaba, sin duda sería un espectáculo interesante de ver. Sus compañeros sin duda iban a revolotear alrededor de ella y le gustaría ver lo que ella les respondería. Se dirigió a su habitación divirtiéndose con la idea.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Luego de establecerse, bajo a la cocina a conocer al resto de las mujeres quienes preparaban la cena. En el camino se encontraron con un par de individuos más, quienes amablemente se presentaron y le desearon se sintiera cómoda en la casa.

Una vez en la cocina se presentó ante sus nuevas compañeras, -"Buenas noches, soy Kaoru y como Okami-san les habrá explicado estaré viviendo aquí con ustedes"- Dijo amablemente, rápidamente se acercaron para recibirla.

-"Es un placer Kaoru-chan, mi nombre es Lissen, ella es mi hermana Maiko señalando a una mujer de alrededor de unos 40 años y ella es Adari señalando a una joven que aparentaba tener su misma edad, era de cabello castaño y grandes ojos cafés"-

-"Es un placer conocerte finalmente Kaoru"- dijo Maiko-"Okami nos habló muy bien de ti, espero te sientas cómoda con nosotras"-

-"Dime Kaoru, ¿nos ayudarías con la cena?"- preguntó Adari

-"No tengo problema en ayudar, pero no me pidan que cocine, se me da terrible y Okami-san estaba intentando ayudarme con eso"-

-"No te preocupes Kaoru, Okami nos explicó que no te dejáramos sola en la cocina jaja no te preocupes, con el tiempo aprenderás"- dijo una sonriente Adari.

Se dispusieron a terminar la cena, mientras charlaban animadamente sobre de donde venían, que era de ellas antes de llegar allí y las esperanzas que ellas tenían para el futuro.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Finalmente era la hora de cenar, y Kenshin se dispuso a bajar, vio el asiento contiguo a Lizuka vacio y se dispuso a sentarse allí, ese día en particular deseaba hablar con el respecto a la llegada de Katzura que sería en unos días.

Se iba acercando a él cuando lo notó observando un punto fijo, siguió el trayecto de su mirada y se encuentra con las muchachas saliendo de la cocina y sirviendo la comida, pero prestando más atención lo que Lizuka realmente estaba mirando era a la nueva. Ignoró el hecho y se sentó al lado de Lizuka.

-"Himura, vaya sorpresa, em… una de las muchachas quería sentarse en ese lugar… espero no te importe"- dijo conciliador.

Kenshin miro rápidamente y vio al grupo de mujeres, estaban juntas al otro lado de la mesa charlando animadamente.

-"Pues, no me parece… las veo bastante animadas por allí con la nueva"- dijo con total indiferencia -"ahora de lo que quiero hablar contigo…"-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Agradecía a todos los cielos que Himura hubiera llegado, el mal educado ocupó el lugar que según le comentaron sus compañeras Lizuka estaba guardando para ella. Así que cuando vio a Himura ocupando ese lugar suspiró con alivio. No le desagradaba Lizuka, en realidad ni siquiera lo conocía, pero tampoco era tan boba para no darse cuenta el intento de cortejo de este, y no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

-"Parece que te libraste Kaoru, Himura-san ocupó el lugar que te ha reservado Lizuka-san "- dijo entre risas Adari.

-"Uf, ni que lo digas"- dijo una aliviada Kaoru.

-"Himura está conversador esta noche…"- observó Midori.

-"Que extraño, él no es así"- comentó Lissen.

-"Okami-san me comentó que no suele entablar relación con muchas personas, ¿pero eso quiere decir que él nunca habla?"-

-"No, contadas son las ocasiones que es él quien inicia una conversación, es muy reservado, además a veces me da miedo, posee una mirada muy intimidante"-

-"No te acerques a el Kaoru, el es peligroso, por su katana ha corrido la sangre de demasiada gente, creo que es peligroso incluso para nosotros"- dijo una preocupada Lissen.

-"No estoy entendiendo, ¿demasiada sangre?, se que en su mayoría son soldados y sé lo que implica estar en una guerra pero ¿porque con él es diferente? "-

Todas quedaron en silencio ante la pregunta.

-"Kaoru, el es Hittokiri Battousai"- dijo en un susurro Midori.

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron con sorpresa, así que este es el legendario Hittokiri Battousai, el hombre que inclinó la suerte al bando del Choshu…'

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

La velada transcurrió con normalidad, la única diferencia que fue capaz de notar fue la atención por parte de algunos de sus compañeros con la recién llegada. Era bonita debía admitir, y tenía su carácter no cabía duda pero algo respecto a ella no le terminaba de cerrar, no parecía de esta época... En un momento de la noche notó que ella lo miró con curiosidad o quizás… miedo, no supo decir.

Finalizada la cena se dispuso a ir a su habitación, él día había sido largo y en cualquier momento le entregarían el sobre negro, el próximo objetivo, necesitaba estar bien descansado.

En el camino sintió la dulce fragancia del jazmín, levantó su mirada y vio aproximarse a la joven de ojos azules.

-"Buenas noches"- Saludó Kaoru en tono cordial.

-"…"-

-"Buenas noches"- insiste la joven, ya molesta por ser ignorada intencionalmente. -"Mira sé que empezamos con el pié izquierdo pero simplemente quería disculparme por lo que te dije el otro día, no te conozco y no deseo halla un mal ambiente"-

Kenshin se preguntaba a que se debía esa repentina amabilidad y cordialidad, -"Acepto tus disculpas, para la próxima intenta no ser tan prepotente"-

¿El qué? Ya entendía todos los rumores acerca del sujeto ¡es un ogro!

-"Mira chico rudo, solo estaba intentando ser amable, pero si no lo prefieres no tengo problema en no dirigirte la palabra…"-

Debía admitir que era divertido instigarla, era muy reaccionaria, además se iba por las ramas -"…además que tú seas Battousai no te da ningún derecho a hablarme de ese modo"- vaya eso si era una sorpresa, entonces quizás se debía a eso la repentina necesidad de disculparse...

-"Así que ya lo sabes? "- inquirió en tono bajo-"no te da miedo?"- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-"¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?, no soy tu enemigo"- dicho eso Kaoru desapareció por el pasillo. Eso era nuevo, aunque todos hablaban con él, mostraban distancia, sabía que temían al terrible Hittokiri Battousai, el tenía en claro porque blandía su espada, aunque no la mayoría de sus compatriotas lo que generaba que pensaran de él como un ser sádico, un demonio que disfrutaba el matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, ella era la primera persona desde que se convirtió en Hitokkiri que lo trataba de forma tan distendida.

Siguió hasta su habitación pensando en lo último que Kaoru le había dicho, la verdad eso era novedoso.

Se colocó al lado de la ventana como todas las noches y miró al exterior, después de eso sus ojos se cerraron y lo último que sintió fue el aroma del jazmín.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Desde que había llegado al lugar se moría por ir al dojo, pero dado que en ningún momento del día había podido estar sola, esta era su mejor oportunidad.

Salió sigilosamente del cuarto y sin hacer el menor ruido recorrió el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y salió al patio interior, el problema fue cuando en la oscuridad de la noche se llevó puestos uno de los adornos del jardín y este cayó al suelo, se quedó estática. Esperó pero nadie apareció, así que se dispuso a entrar rápidamente y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Desde su habitación Kenshin tenía una estupenda vista hacía el jardín, el tenía un sueño ligero así que cuando sintió el claro ruido en el exterior de algo que se había caído al piso, despertó, observo y distinguió una silueta moviéndose sigilosamente hasta el dojo. Tomo su katana en mano y saltó por la ventana. Sin duda era un espía, pero no podía arriesgarse a atacar de frente, quizás hubieran más filtrados en el terreno quizás era… ¡una emboscada! así que debía tomar este individuo por sorpresa e interrogarlo si quería salvar a sus compañeros. Se dispuso a esperar que este saliera y cuando lo hace lo toma rápidamente por detrás y apoya su katana desenvainada en su cuello.  
Se lleva una sorpresa cuando este escapa de su agarre y le devuelve un golpe con un bokken al que él corta en dos con un hábil movimiento de su espada, un momento… ¿quién en su sano juicio atacaría en una emboscada con un bokken?

-"Si no quieres morir lentamente, dime donde están tus cómplices"- habla con las voz más amenazante que pudo decir.

-"¿Que cómplices?"- respondió una voz femenina para su sorpresa.

-"No sabía que ahora mandaban mujeres a hacer su trabajo sucio"- respondió con voz petulante.

-"¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?"- responde con voz alterada.

-"No te hagas la inocente"- ya se estaba cansando de evasivas.

-"Un momento… ¿Himura? ¿Eres tú?"- El reconoció esa voz para su sorpresa.

-"Espera… eres…Tu… ¡qué haces aquí!, así que después de todo eres una espía"- sonrió de medio lado y desapareció de delante de ella, cuando siente la toman por detrás inmovilizando sus brazos.

-"¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño, bruto!"-

-"No hasta que me des una explicación convincente de que estabas haciendo aquí"- dijo con macabra voz.

-"No tengo porque hacerlo"- respondió con altanería, se las iba a pagar.

-"Si tienes, primero aquel día metiéndote en donde no te llaman y hoy vestida así y escurriéndote en la oscuridad, más vale tengas una excelente escusa"- Kaoru se debatió en sus brazos un largo rato, pero viendo que no podía escapar y que su agarre era cada vez más brusco opto por hablar.

-"Practico kendo imbécil, o crees que cualquier hubiera podido zafarse de tu espada?"- Aquello tenía lógica, alguien que no tuviera conocimiento del kendo no se hubiera liberado. Aun así…

-"No lo sé,… ¿cómo alguien como tu sabe kendo?"- Aquel comentario le molestó, pero quién se cree que es ¡maldito machista!.

-"No te interesa"- dijo con enfado.

-"Es verdad, sería más sencillo para mi matarte ahora que pedirte explicaciones, pero te estoy dando la oportunidad de hablar, dime, ¿qué prefieres tu?"-

Kaoru trago en seco –y él se dio cuenta de ello.

-"Te dejare ir, con una condición"- propuso conciliador.

-"¿Cual?"- pregunto con desconfianza.

-"Si logras tocarme con tu bokken entonces te dejo ir y no levanto sospechas sobre ti, ¿qué te parece?"- Parecía razonable aunque sabía no sería nada fácil enfrentarse a Battousai.

-"Hecho"- dijo con decisión, le probaría que ella no había hecho nada malo.

Ambos entran al dojo en silencio, y se ubicaron a un extremo, solo se sentía el tic tac del reloj. Tic tac tic tac… entonces el minutero avanza y ambos avanzan. Kaoru intenta tocarlo pero el rápidamente desaparece y se ubica por detrás, ella recordó como la había abordado en el jardín y rápidamente pega un giro e intenta darle una estocada. Ante la sorpresa de él por ese movimiento el salta y toma distancia de la joven. Quien lo retaba con la mirada.

-"Casi,…"- susurró con sorpresa, es verdad que él no había utilizado toda su velocidad, pero no se esperaba que ella fuera tan ágil y despierta, en un momento estuvo por atinarle, si su maestro lo hubiera visto sin duda se hubiera reído de él.

-"¿Ahora me crees?"- dijo una satisfecha Kaoru.

-"No del todo, ya veremos con el tiempo si mientes o no"- luego de eso desapareció entre las sombras.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, este sujeto se había ensañado con ella. Normalmente no le hubiera importado, pero sabía que Battousai era una persona de confianza y todo lo que él dijera u opinara era tomado en cuenta, dejándola en una mala posición. Si él decía que ella era alguien sospechoso su cabeza sería la que rodaría. Debía aclarar las cosas, rápidamente.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Kenshin se había quedado pensando en su encuentro la noche pasada con la joven, ciertamente le había llamado la atención todo el tema del kendo, no era muy común una mujer supiera artes marciales, de hecho ella era la primera que conocía. Pero le parecía aún más extraño el hecho de verla escurriéndose en medio de la noche al dojo.  
Extraña sí, pero peligrosa no… si fuera peligrosa ella hubiera cogido una de las espadas que habían allí adentro, en cambio salió con un bokken en la mano. Además luego se dedicó a recorrer la propiedad y no había nada sospechoso.

Igualmente iba a indagar más en el tema…

La mañana siguiente sintió como golpean la puerta de su habitación, abrió y se encontró con un par de ojos azules.

-"Buenos días"- la chica traía una bandeja con el desayuno -"necesito hablar contigo..."-

Kenshin asiente y se hace a un lado-"Pasa…"- quizás obtendría algunas respuestas.

* * *

 **NA:** Quizás se hace un poco más pesado de leer que el anterior, lo que pasa es que para lo que viene necesitaba un capítulo 'visagra'. Prometo se pondrá más animada la cosa con el tiempo.

Un beso enorme y sigan leyendo!


	3. Chapter 3: Ideales

Muchas gracias por los mensajitos! :D

 **Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para mis alucinaciones

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

No sabía si era correcto buscarlo tan temprano o esperar hasta la noche, sin embargo la situación la tenía nerviosa por lo que apenas salió el sol decidió que debía aclarar el tema lo antes posible. Quería evitar ser el motivo de cotilleo, por lo que nadie debía escuchar lo que ella tenía para decirle a Himura.

Se levanto, vistió y salió sigilosamente de su habitación, luego se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo rápido. Subió las escaleras y golpeó suavemente, para que solo él pudiera oír el llamado. Tenía la esperanza de que no la escuchara, pero sabía que era necesario aclarar la situación de la noche anterior.

Se sentía absurda, por un lado sentía que no tenía porqué dar explicaciones de absolutamente nada, sin embargo sabía que la que tenía las de perder era ella. No entendía como había llegado a esa época. Pero si le explicaba la situación a otra persona, le iban a tomar como una lunática y no podría culparlos de ello. Así que ya había pensado como aclarar sus orígenes y la historia del kendo, solo debía ser consistente y no mostrar rasgos de que estuviera mintiendo. Igualmente consideró que la mejor manera de librar la situación era responder solo lo que le preguntaban y ser lo mas honesta posible, después de todo solo debía ajustar algunos detalles a su realidad.

Mientras analizaba toda la situación, la puerta se deslizó y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados.

-"Buenos días ..."- fue lo que pudo decir, creyó notar sorpresa en su rostro por un segundo, no supo decirlo.

-".. necesito hablar contigo"- El asintió suavemente y se hizo a un lado.

-"Pasa..."-

 _oooooooooooooooooooooo_

La habitación de Kenshin era amplia y luminosa, estaba perfectamente ordenada y si no supiera que el descansaba en ese lugar y la ausencia de polvo, hasta podría decir que nadie la utilizaba.

Dejó la bandeja que había llevado en la mesa cerca de la ventana y se sentó cerca de esta, él la imitó y se sentó en frente de ella.

-"¿Y bien?"- el notó que ella se tensó al oír su voz pero luego de un suspiro, su cuerpo se relajó.

-"¿Qué quieres saber?"- le dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-"La que quiere hablar conmigo eres tu, por lo que me parece apropiado que inicies el diálogo"- dijo jocosamente.

Tenía sentido, aunque le molestaba profundamente el tono que empleaba. Pero no le quedaba otra que cooperar

-"Bien. vine a aclarar el encuentro que tuvimos anoche en el patio"- el levantó una ceja y perdió la expresión divertida.

-"Te escucho..."- Kaoru notó que su tono ya no era burlón, sino que mucho mas serio.

-"Como te dije, practico kendo y el único momento en que puedo hacerlo es en la noche.."- suspiró lentamente y prosiguió -"como sabrás, gran parte del día estoy con Okami-san ayudando en lo que puedo y en la noche espero a que no haya nadie en el dojo para practicar.."-

-"¿Alguien sabe de esto?"- Notó un brillo lúgubre en sus ojos.

-"No, eres la primera persona."- no supo interpretar su expresión -"En la otra casa donde estaba con Okami-san, no tenía un lugar apropiado, así que me emocioné cuando vi el dojo y quise ir a practicar esa misma noche.. "-

Hasta el momento la chica no daba señales de estar mintiendo, sin embargo no dejaba de ser extraño. Sabía que habían mujeres que practicaban distintas artes marciales y que grupos como el Oniwabanshu las empleaban como espías e incluso combatientes, por lo que lo inquietaba más que el hecho de que practicara kendo, es el motivo y finalidad que le diera. Después de todo el kendo es el arte de matar por excelencia.

-"¿Por que?"- había un vago rastro de expectación en su voz, en ese momento ella supo que debía medir sus palabras.

-"Porque es lo único que me recuerda a mi padre, y es en lo que creo"-

-"¿Crees en tomar vidas?"- el tono de su voz se volvió oscuro y su mirada también, en cierta forma le incomodaba. Nunca había tratado con un hombre así.

-"¡Por supuesto que no!"- su tono fuera de ser sereno, estaba lleno de angustia -"los principios de mi estilo se basan en proteger vidas, sería incapaz de tomar una"- en ese momento se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas, sin embargo no dejó que ninguna se derramara ¡ella no era débil!

 _Proteger..._

Eso es lo que el quería hacer, pero esta es la forma que encontró de hacerlo. Tomando vidas.

-"Mi padre creía firmemente en que el arte de la espada algún día dejaría de utilizarse para tomar vidas, sino para ayudar a protegerlas"- sonrió levemente al recordar las palabras de su padre -"por eso mi estilo solo utiliza espadas de madera para pelear... practicarlo me hace honrar su filosofía, además yo también tengo fe en ella."-

 _Proteger vidas.._.

-"Se que algún día cuando este caos finalice, podremos vivir en paz, y estilos como el mío serán valorados, pero hasta ese día seguiré entrenando para convertirme en la maestra que quiero ser"- sin darse cuenta sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron con fuerza.

Kenshin la observó atentamente, aunque habían varias cosas por aclarar, algo le decía que ella era honesta en lo que decía. No dijo más nada, sin dudas la observaría, pero por el momento tenía bastante para pensar.

Ante el silencio de Himura, decidió que lo mejor por el momento era marcharse. Se hacía tarde y pronto notarían su ausencia así que se levanto y se acerco a la puerta.

La voz de Kenshin rompe el silencio, -"¿cuál es tu estilo?"-

Realmente no sabía si era apropiado decirle, después de todo... seguramente su padre estaba vivo en esa época pero no había forma de explicar sus orígenes dando nombres.

-"¿Acaso importa?"- evadió.

-"No..."- el notó la evasiva y vio a la joven retirarse de su alcoba -"... por ahora"-

Sin duda la vigilaría de cerca...

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kaoru salió de la habitación, suspiró y se dirigió a al cocina. Estaba segura que el tema no había terminado, sin embargo se sentía aliviada. Había sido honesta en todo lo que había dicho sin comprometer sus orígenes, lo que la había dejado pensando en su padre.

Cada vez barajaba con más seriedad la idea de buscarlo, pero sabía que eran tiempos peligrosos y que emprender un viaje sola hasta Edo no era para tomárselo a la ligera.

-"¡Kaoru-san!"- la voz de Adari la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-"Buenos días Adari-san, ¿cómo dormiste?"-

-"Buenos días Kaoru-san, te busqué en tu habitación y en la cocina pero no te encontré, ¿dónde estabas?"- preguntó inquieta la joven.

-"Ah, este.. yo... "- se hizo más tarde de lo que pensaba..

-"Fue mi culpa"- los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron al distinguir la voz del propietario -"ella estaba en la cocina y le pedí si me podía llevar algo para comer"- Kaoru notó la sorpresa de Adari -"error que jamás volveré a cometer.."- su tono lejos de ser serio, era burlón -"cocina terrible..."-

-"¿Qué?"- ¡descarado! no era necesario el comentario despectivo hacia su cocina. Adari no pudo evitar reírse. Conocía bien las dotes culinarias de Kaoru, y estaba intentando ayudarla en ello.

-"Si me disculpan.."- Dicho esto, desapareció por el pasillo. Kaoru miro a Adari de soslayo y supo que lo que se venía,

-"¡Ahora si Kaoru!"- había emoción en su voz -"¡Me tienes que dar todos los detalles!"-

una lluvia de preguntas...

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Los últimos días fueron tranquilos, Kaoru no le dio importancia al asunto del desayuno con Himura por lo que Adari no tuvo mucho que preguntar y pronto el tema quedó en el olvido. Sus días consistieron en ayudar a mantener la limpieza de la residencia, preparar las comidas e ir a buscar las cosas necesarias al mercado.

Estaba extrañando practicar, por lo que decidió entrenar esa misma noche, solo que esta vez tenía que ser mas cuidadosa.

Aguardo a que todos estuvieran dormidos, y se dirigió al dojo en total sigilo, atravesó el patio sin realizar ruido y logró entrar al edificio.

Una vez estuvo dentro se dirigió hacia donde estaban los bokken y se dispuso a tomar uno.

-"Sabía que volverías"- casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Inmediatamente reconoció el propietario de esa voz, escudriño la habitación y lo encontró recargado contra la pared, la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas le permitía ver su figura y distinguir el rojo de su cabello.

-"Nunca te dije que dejaría de venir"- ya le estaba agotando la paciencia, si no fuera Battousai ya le hubiera dado unos buenos golpes.

-"Sin embargo lo hiciste"- se acercó lentamente hasta colocarse frente a ella -"si te preocupaba.. no te delaté"- su rostro no mostraba expresión, y su tono de voz era serio.

-"No hice nada malo"- supo en cuanto lo pronunció que parecía un berrinche, ¡pero era cierto!

-"Lo se, por ese motivo no voy a decir nada.."- él la miró fijamente a los ojos y por un momento Kaoru creyó que le faltaba el aire.

-"¿Ya dejé de parecerte una espía?"- fue casi un susurro, pero el lo escucho perfectamente.

-"Haces mucho ruido para ser una"- sonrío de lado y se dirigió a la pared en la que estaba recargado anteriormente.

Lo que le faltaba, ¡la tomaba de inútil! se las iba a pagar, aunque pensándolo mejor.. al menos la quitaba de sospecha.

-"Entonces, ¿puedo practicar en paz?"- ya le estaba hartando la situación, ella no era ninguna criminal.

-"Si, pero mientras practicas quiero que me hables mas de tu escuela.."- sus ojos dorados se volvieron más intensos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al principio se mostró reacia a hablar de su escuela, pero después de refunfuñar un rato empezó a entrar en detalles. Habló de sus principios y lo que quería inculcar cuando tuviera pupilos. Hablaba con convicción y sobre todo pasión. Eran tiempos difíciles y cada uno luchaba por lo que creía, se podría decir que había pasión en cada persona que tomaba un bando en la guerra, ya que luchaban por sus ideales, lo que implicaba muchas veces elegir entre un bando y otro.

El entendía como funcionaba este mundo y que como en toda guerra, lo que abunda es el derramamiento de sangre. El había contribuido enormemente a eso y sabía que esa era la forma que el tenía de acabar con el sufrimiento de muchas personas, aunque el costo sea más que su vida. Su alma.

El sabía su papel, sabía como desempeñarlo, y también el costo. También entendió una cosa, Kaoru no comprendía la realidad en la que vivía. Ella argumentaba que no era necesario matar a nadie para lograr ese futuro con el que ella sueña. Algo totalmente idealista dada la realidad en la que se vivía. Había que cuidarse incluso de su propia sombra, y cualquier movimiento detectado en contra del Shogun o incluso sospechado, implicaba la muerte del individuo.

Observó como practicaba, era siempre el mismo movimiento con el bokken, y algunas variaciones. Poco ofensivo, muy inclinado a la autodefensa y también... frágil. No podía enfrentar a múltiples enemigos, ni más rápidos que ella o demasiado fuertes. La espada de madera no podría contra el filo de una katana. A lo sumo podría dejar inconsciente a un rival, algo insuficiente en este contexto, lo que descarta completamente la idea de utilizarla en alguna operación.

-"Piensas que soy una ilusa "- la afirmación lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-"A decir verdad, estas muy fuera de la realidad..."- sin embargo, el también soñaba con eso, solo que no podía permitirse pensar en eso.

-"No soy estúpida, se que hay una guerra"- sonrió -"y también se que habrá un fin..."-

No dijo nada al respecto, tomo su katana y se retiró en las sombras..

* * *

Volví! no me odien xD

Pasa que ha sido medio locura estos últimos meses y bueno, he descuidado esto.. Pero volví y prometo acabar la historia.

Gracias por leerla y compartir sus pensamientos conmigo.

Besos!


	4. Chapter 4: Intrigas

Buenas buenas! **  
**He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo para este fic, les advierto que hay un par de cosillas que van a quedar aparentemente en el aire que en los próximos capitulos van a irse aclarando, aún no decidí si dedicar un cap solo a eso o dividirlo, así que sorry.

Por lo demás, enjoy!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Intrigas**

Despertó en su habitación agitada, otra vez soñaba con los ojos ámbar. Bajo a buscar agua, luego de beber se dirigió al jardín, y se sentó a mirar las estrellas.

Kenshin descansaba recostado en la ventana, el ruido por las escaleras lo despertó, pero el reconoció esos pasos inmediatamente. Se debatió en seguirla o continuar descansando y opto por la primera, después de todo debía cerciorarse que la chica no fuera una espía, o al menos esa fue su excusa.

La encontró sentada afuera, cubierta con una manta. No podía ver su rostro dado que le estaba dando la espalda. Ella aún no había percibido su presencia por lo que se permitió acercarse un poco más, dejándose embriagar por su particular escencia de jazmín. Así estuvieron un largo rato.

-"Sé que estás ahí" – dijo la ojiazul en un suave susurro.

-"Lo sé, también supe cuándo te percataste de ello"- su cuerpo se había tensado notablemente al percatarse de su presencia.

-"Veo que no soy buena actriz, así que mis posibilidades como geisha o espía son nulas"- dijo entre suaves risas.

La comisura de sus labios estuvieron tentados a sonreír, pero no podía dejar el tema así –"Probablemente, o también puedes estar fingiendo no haberte dado cuenta… quién sabe"- Las risas de Kaoru cesaron -"¿Cuando voy a dejar de serte una amenaza?"-

-"No lo sé, tal vez nunca"- el tono del joven era serio y meditabundo.

-"Entonces supongo que vas a seguir molestándome hasta que me marche"- No era una pregunta, sino una observación. Sin embargo lo que más le molestó de la sentencia fue la impronta de su partida -"Piensas irte…"-

-"Lo he considerado, pero creo que aún no es el momento"- su tono era despreocupado.

-"¿Porque?"- No pudo evitar preguntar, a decir verdad si no ocurría nada anormal hasta que volviera Katsura no tendría más asignaciones por lo pronto, y seguirla era de los pocos pasatiempos en el lugar.

-"Es privado…"- suspiro –"además no cuando he conocido el propietario de los ojos del bosque"- dijo lo último en un murmullo apenas audible.

Aquello lo desoncertó ¿qué quiso decir con eso? ¿ojos del bosque?-"No comprendo"-.

Kaoru no pensó que la hubiera oído, por lo que quiso cambiar rápidamente el tema -"No hace falta, además no pienso contarle a un mal educado cosas tan privadas"- su tono de voz volvió a ser altanero.

No pudo evitar torcer la boca, privado o no, él iba a saberlo. Algo que aprendió con el tiempo es que cuando Kaoru no quiere contar algo su conducta pasa a altanera y provocadora. Le divertía. -"Entonces seguiré molestándote hasta que lo hagas"-

Suspiro con resignación -"No lo dudo"-

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

A pesar de la charla de esa noche, la semana siguiente Kaoru se encontró pocas veces con Himura. Los únicos momentos en que lo veía era cuando éste salía de su alcoba para cenar. Ni siquiera cuando entrenaba en la noche él aparecía, en un principio fue hasta agradable entrenar sin ser interrumpida, pero con el pasar de los días le estaba llegando a afectar no verlo. Se sentía como una idiota, ¡debería agradecer que no le prestara atención! Sin embargo, esos no eran sus sentimientos.

No se permitió pensar demasiado en ello y se dedicó a trabajar con ahínco y no mirar el puesto de Himura durante la cena. Por otra parte, no tenía nada que objetar de las personas de la residencia. Todas eran muy amables y las chicas eran muy buenas compañeras. Se puede decir que esto era lo más cercano que Kaoru conocía hasta el momento como una gran familia y se sentía honrada por formar parte del movimiento que cambiaría la historia de Japón para siempre.

-"Buenos días preciosura"- ' _preciosura_ ' le revolvía el estómago el tono meloso de Lizuka. Si bien Himura estuvo distante toda la semana, la presencia de Lizuka fue una constante esa semana. Agradecía no supiera que ella practicaba de noche kendo, de lo contrario no se lo podría quitar de encima.

-"Buenos días"- dijo forzando una sonrisa. Si bien hasta el momento no se había pasado de la línea, no le iba a dar la oportunidad. A Okami-san realmente le desagradaba el hombre, su argumento -" _no tiene madera de esposo_ "- Ésta había ideado un plan, el cuál consistía en no dejarla con Lizuka a solas y todas las muchachas de la posada estaban al tanto y se organizaban para la tarea. Kaoru estaba profundamente agradecida.

Para su desgracia no había ninguna de ellas cerca ese día, era el día libre de algunas y Okami junto con Adari salieron a buscar algunos faltantes al mercado para la cena, por lo que para su desgracia tuvo que aguantar 3 horas de charla poco interesante y con algún que otro piropo.

Realmente se estaba volviendo un fastidio, pero la charla se puso más interesante con el pasar del tiempo. Estaban afuera, había terminado de hacer la colada y se dispuso a tender la ropa. Lo único bueno del hecho fue que este se ofreció a ayudarla a realizar la segunda tarea.

-"¿He viajado mucho ¿sabes? Qué opinas de Kyoto?, por tu acento sé que eres de Edo"- Kaoru no pudo evitar sentirse descubierta, pero ocultó su expresión de la mejor manera posible

-"Me lo han comentado"-trato de disfrazar el desinterés en su voz -"también peleas me imagino..."- no estaba segura a que quería llegar el hombre.

-"El combate no es lo mío, más bien me dedico a conseguir información…"-

-"¿Por eso me has prestado tanta atención estos días?"- La verdad Kaoru cuando se lo proponía era muy directa, al principio Lizuka pareció descolocarse ante la pregunta, pero luego terminó componiendo su cara a su expresión socarrona habitual.

-"En parte. Me di cuenta que no le eres indiferente a la mayor parte de las personas aquí, después de todo ser bella cuenta con esas ventajas..."-

-"¿Y la otra parte?"- Ya estaba harta de evasivas.

-"Interés personal"- si bien Lizuka siempre le hizo saber su favorecimiento, no esperaba lo abordara de esa manera.

-"No te forzare a nada Kaoru, pero me preocupa que quieras volver a Edo luego de estar cierto tiempo aquí con nosotros…"- La mirada de Lizuka estaba llena de malicia, sin duda a este hombre no se le escapaba nada; lo que no podía entender era como había descubierto sus intenciones, solo había hablado con Himura del tema, y nada concreto. Sin duda debía ser más cuidadosa con lo que decía.

-"No sé a qué te refieres"- si iba a empezar a jugar este jueguito él no era el único -"después de todo no he visto a nada y a nadie importante"- el semblante del hombre cambió rápidamente, sin duda no se esperaba esa respuesta; continuó -"esta es una simple posada de la cual soy libre de irme de acuerdo a lo acordado con mi empleadora, en el momento que me sea propicio"- sonrió amablemente

-"Si, tienes razón"- la expresión del hombre se llenó de lujuria -"de todos modos me gustaría poder disfrutar de tu compañía… digamos, más íntimamente"- ¡eso era todo! En lo único que pensaba era en ¡partirle un bokken en la cara! ¿Qué se cree?, tuvo que respirar profundamente, contar hasta diez para hablar y no decir ningún improperio.

-"¿No te parece esto bastante íntimo?, has estado colgando la ropa interior de todos tus compañeros ¿qué más intimidad puedes pedir?"- puso su cara más inocente tomó la cesta y salió rápidamente hacia la cocina, a esa altura alguien debía de haber llegado del mercado.

 ** _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

¡Esto era el colmo! ¿Qué se piensan? Esto también ¡es culpa del maleducado de Himura! Ya le iba a tener que rendir explicaciones. Salió furiosa hacia el cuarto del susodicho y golpeó su puerta; este salió con su típico semblante serio.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- ¿Encima eso? Los hombres son unos imbéciles.

-"Como "¿qué quiero?""- sentía que iba a explotar -"¡explícame porque rayos mandaste al idiota de Lizuka a hacer el trabajo sucio!"-

Rápidamente el tapó su boca, tomo su muñeca, tiró de ella hasta quedar dentro de su habitación, y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

-"Podrías ser un poco más discreta"- siseo. Por un momento la ojiazul se dejó sorprender por la cercanía de su cuerpo y la frialdad que destilaban sus ojos, sin embargo su carácter explosivo fue más fuerte -"claramente no, no puedo"- ya estaba gritando-"soy así, no estoy conspirando ni haciendo nada de lo que supones"- trató de medir su voz inútilmente -"¡¿Así que podrías dejarme vivir en paz?!"-

-"La que vino a gritar a mi puerta eres tú, así que yo debería ser quien pide eso"- dijo sarcásticamente.

-"¡eres imposible!"- sin pensarlo Kaoru le dirigió un puñetazo. Él hábilmente lo esquivó y tomo firmemente su muñeca -"si no quieres ver lo que puedo hacer con mi espada-"apretó su agarre"-en tu vida vuelvas a intentar levantarme la mano, ¿entendiste?"- siseo.

-"¡Suéltame!"- cuando aflojó su agarre la pelinegra rápidamente retiró su mano y con la otra se tomó la muñeca maltratada -"Lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz, no hice, ni hare nada malo ¡par de imbéciles!"- dicho esto se retiró rápidamente a su alcoba, había tenido suficiente por un día.

Kenshin quedó solo en su alcoba mirando hacia la puerta -"Lo sé…"- dijo en un suave murmullo.

* * *

¡El que avisa no traiciona!  
Capaz que sonó medio mal lo de "ojos del bosque" y todo eso, pero para que se hagan una ide,a tiene que ver a como Kaoru viajó en el tiempo. Por el momento no es relevante.

Pobrecilla Kaoru la he maltratado un poco en esta actualización, pero no se preocupen que Kenshin no hizo nada malo (es un diivino como siempre :3) y las cosas van a mejorar para ella.

Muchos besos!


	5. Chapter 5: Un nuevo compatriota

Hola! He vuelto con un pedacito más de esta historia.  
Muchas gracias por leer :3

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Un nuevo compatriota**

Después de ese cruce con Battousai, Kaoru no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Éste si bien la miraba discretamente a lo lejos, tampoco intentó acercarse a ella nuevamente. Por su parte Kenshin, estaba confundido, si bien conocía el carácter de la chica, no sabía que había ocurrido para que ella apareciera en su cuarto a molestarlo. Y si bien, el conocía la naturaleza de su propio carácter, lamentó haber sido tan violento con ella. Pero estaba seguro de algo, Lizuka estaba involucrado en todo el asunto.

En una tarde lluviosa Lizuka estaba en la sala de té, y decidió acercarse a él para ver si averiguaba algo. Casualmente Kaoru se encontraba repartiendo las tazas entre los presentes. Al acercarse y entregarle la suya a Kenshin él pudo distinguir claramente los moretones en su muñeca. Eran sus dedos. Ella se percató que era lo que estaba mirando y rápidamente cubrió su muñeca con su manga y rápidamente se retiró de la sala.

Quedó pensando en el hecho por unos momentos y luego dirigió su atención a Lizuka -"¿cuándo llega Katzura?"- la llegada del mismo se había retrasado por varios motivos.

-"en siete días, pero tus asignaciones reanudan en tres"- _volver a la rutina…_ -"¿sabemos a quién?"- no hacía falta aclaraciones.

-"aún no… las instrucciones llegaran desde el sur"- sorbió tranquilamente de su té.

-"mantenme al tanto"-

-"como siempre, Battousai"- Lizuka percibió que a diferencia de otras veces no se retiró, sino que se mantuvo en su lugar.

-"¿qué piensas de la nueva?"- el tono de Battousai era distante y serio, o eso aparentaba sin embargo no fue desapercibidó por su compañero

-"Battousai interesado en una mujer, eso es nuevo"- dijo con socarronería

-"no es eso, parece que se comporta extraño"- apuntó el pelirrojo

-"¿a qué te refieres?"- el desgarbado se interesó rápidamente en el tema

-"hace días que no pelea con ninguno de los muchachos, es bastante temperamental y ahora simplemente, los ignora…"- dicho esto sorbió tranquilamente esperando que el que completara fuera Lizuka.

-"si, lo noté…"- dijo pensativamente, -"creo que es porque piensa volver a Edo"- _Así que después de todo se marchaba_ -"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- intentó disimular el interés en su voz

Lizuka no notó un interés particular en su voz por lo que siguió hablando-"Una de sus tardes libres la seguí, y vi que hizo averiguaciones"- el interés de Battousai fue aumentando -"previamente me había dado cuenta de su acento y distinguí el de Edo"- hizo una pausa sorbió de su taza y continuó -"una tarde me metí en su alcoba y revisé sus notas, escribe y lee bien por lo que ha recibido educación y si bien tiene un carácter peculiar no carece de buenos modales"- volvió a hacer otra pausa y bajó el tono.

-"Le pedí a uno de mis contactos averiguar sobre su familia…"- Battousai levantó levemente su ceja ante la mención de su familia, realmente no sabía mucho al respecto más allá de lo que le dijo aquella noche -"la primera tarde que estuvo en la posada la escuché hablando con Adari de sus respectivas familias, ahí escuche el apellido Kiyoshi"- _Kiyoshi…_ no le era nada familiar -"y lo único que pude corroborar fue lo que le había comentado a Okami-san, estaba sola en el mundo"- por algún motivo no le tomó por sorpresa el comentario al pelirrojo, Lizuka prosiguió -"la última de su familia con ese apellido se había casado con un tal Kamiya y había fallecido hace unos pocos años"- Kenshin notó que Kaoru volvió a entrar a la sala para retirarse con algunas tazas vacías.

Lizuka hablaba mientras fingía no observarla -"dada la descripción que me dieron supongo debía ser su hermana, y por lo que supe este Kamiya no es de grandes recursos... así que no me extraña que se trasladara en busca de mejores oportunidades"-

-"interesante…"- esto le hacía comprender un poco mejor la situación de la joven

-"a decir verdad no… le quita emoción"- el comentario le intrigó -"¿porque lo dices?"-

-"si tenía algo que esconder, era más fácil persuadirla de recibir sus atenciones…"- la libidinosidad del comentario no le fue indiferente a Battousai -"…puede que esté reservada porque está considerando la opción de ser mi acompañante de alcoba"- dijo entre risas.

No pudo contenerse, se levantó bruscamente y se dispuso a salir de la sala; Lizuka seguía diciendo idioteces detrás suyo-"¡hey! Tómalo con humor Battousai"- Lizuka era eficiente para conseguir información, sin embargo en otros aspectos era una verdadera molestia.

 _ **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Después de haber hablado con Lizuka no fue difícil adivinar lo que había pasado. Había notado el tiempo que pasaron juntos la última semana y sabía el trato que Lizuka daba a las mujeres. Si hubiera estado en la zona roja quizás no hubiera tenido tantos problemas, pero Kaoru no es de esa naturaleza. Seguramente le hizo una insinuación fuera de lugar y ocasiono el escándalo en su alcoba pensando que él tenía algo que ver el asunto.

La cuestión era si debía aclarar el hecho o no, después de todo ¿acaso importaba?

Siguió por el pasillo, dobló a la izquierda y subió las escaleras, notó que la puerta de su alcoba estaba abierta, se acercó y vislumbró a Kaoru barriendo dentro.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- en el último lugar en el cuál esperaba encontrarla era en su habitación.

-"¿Qué te parece?, limpio"- Su tono era el altanero habitual. En el fondo le agradaba que no hubiera cambiado.

-"¿Porque aquí?"- insistió.

-"No te sientas especial, me lo pidió Okami-san"- en ese momento lo miró a los ojos, ahí pudo apreciarlos debidamente -"si puedes esperar afuera mejor o de lo contrario no me estorbes"- se dio la vuelta y siguió barriendo. Por su parte decidió permanecer en la habitación, cerca de la ventana.

De repente ella se detuvo miro y miró la ventana -"¿Porque todos esos libros?"- el pelirrojo parpadeó, y respondió -"es cómodo dormir recostado en ellos"- ella hizo ademán de decir algo pero siguió en su tarea. El solamente la observaba -"¿sigues molesta?"-

-"¿tú qué crees?"- Quiso reír, era muy obvio que estaba enojada, pero sus respuestas siempre eran entretenidas.

-"Que no tienes motivo para estarlo, al menos conmigo"- Ella detuvo sus labores y levantó su mirada hasta cruzarla con la de él -"¿A no?"- arqueó la ceja, había un matiz de cinismo en la pregunta.

-"No, me tome la molestia de hablar con Lizuka sobre ti"-el gesto de repugnancia no se hizo tardar, arrugó la nariz y rezongo -"me imagino te contó la insinuación que hizo"- siguió barriendo energicamente.

-"No, pero puedo hacerme una idea"- a decir verdad, Lizuka tenía la delicadeza de un buey, sin embargo no quería seguir quedando en malos términos con ella -"creo que deberías saber que no tuve nada que ver en lo que te pudo haber dicho, además me dijo que te siguió un par de veces y supo de tus averiguaciones para partir a Edo"- Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron ampliamente, denotando la sorpresa ante el comentario. Luego recompuso su expresión

-"Te dije que no pienso irme aún, además ¿cuál sería el problema?"- hizo una breve pausa -"si yo realmente fuera una amenaza ya me hubieras rebanado el cuello ¿verdad?"-

A decir verdad Kaoru realmente le parecía una persona inofensiva, simplemente una chica en el lugar y _tiempo_ equivocados. El luchaba por personas como ella, inocentes.

-"No lo creo"- el mismo se sorprendió ante su propia respuesta, y ella también. Se detuvo y buscó cruzar su mirada con la de él pero el la dirigió hacia afuera.

-"¿Por qué?"- había expectación en la voz de la pelinegra.

-"No lo sé…"- después de eso Kaoru se retiró en silencio de su alcoba, no sin antes observarlo por última vez.

 ** _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Tres días después las cosas volvieron a la normalidad por decirlo de alguna manera y un querido compatriota volvió con grandes nuevas.

-"Shinzaku, bienvenido"- exclamo Lizuka. Shinzaku era un hombre corpulento, de carácter alegre y muy apreciado por todos. Este se dedicaba a reunir las tropas fuera de Kioto y organizarlas de acuerdo a lo que Katzura dispusiera.

-"¡Comadreja!"- Sabía que Lizuka detestaba el apodo, y Shinzaku no perdía tiempo en decírselo cada vez que podía.

-"Okami, espero me prepararas uno de esos estofados vigorizantes que recuerdo"- mientras lo decía se frotaba el estómago.

-"Por supuesto que sí, ¿cómo está tu esposa?"-

-"Bien, le envía sus saludos y disculpas por no haber podido venir"- la señora asintió y volvió a la cocina, Shinzaku se giró y se dirigió a Himura -"Himura te veo bien"- este asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo y cortasía"-me alegro mucho"-

Shinzaku estaba acostumbrado a su carácter -"veo caras conocidas, y algunas nuevas también"- apuntó -"¿Katzura ya está aquí?"- dijo mirando hacia los costados.

-"Aún no pero estará aquí en pocos días, hubieron algunas complicaciones que pospusieron su retorno"- el tono de Lizuka era más serio.

-"Reunámonos y no perdamos tiempo hay mucho trabajo por hacer"- al decir esto Shinzaku dirigió la mirada hacia Kenshin y el entendió perfectamente a que se refería. Más muerte.

 ** _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Esa noche Kaoru tenía particulares deseos de entrenar, después de todo estaba algo estresada y el entrenamiento la relajaba. Como era habitual espero hasta que las chicas se durmieran y se dirigió hacia el dojo. Encendió un par de lámparas, tomó uno de los bokken y comenzó a practicar.

-"Himura me dijo que te podía encontrar por aquí en la noche"- Kaoru sintió una presencia, pero creyó que era la de Himura, como era habitual para su sorpresa no lo era.

-"Shinzaku-san"- Ya estaba harta de confusiones, y tener una con Shinzaku era lo último que le faltaba.

-"No te molestes con él, me ha dicho solo a mí que practicas kendo"- el tono del hombro era conciliador, casi no había tratado con el pero se notaba era una persona amable.

-"le sorprende"- apuntó.

-"A decir verdad, si"- hizo una pausa y se aproximó lo suficiente para que Kaoru distinguiera una numerosa cantidad de cicatrices en su brazo -"no es muy habitual ver mujeres que entrenen en disciplinas de guerra"- eso era cierto, pero sus circunstancias no son para nada las de una joven corriente -"¿porque no lo has hecho público?"- preguntó con interés.

-"por una serie de confusiones que se generaron desde que llegué a aquí, en especial con Himura"- arrugó la nariz al mencionar su nombre, entre Himura y el pervertido de Lizuka había pasado más de una tarde rabiando.

-"Que extraño, él por el contrario me habló bien de ti y me dijo que eras digna de confianza"- Kaoru no pudo disimular su cara de asombro

-"¿lo dice en serio?"- el castaño asintió energéticamente, luego tomó un bokken y se puso en posición de defensa -"ahora Kaoru, muéstrame alguno de esos movimientos"-

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

-"Nada mal"- la felicitó Shinsaku, Kaoru consiguió darle unos buenos golepes.

-"gracias"- sonrió orgullosa, ella era consciente de su capacidad pero se sentía bien el elogio

-"dime Kaoru, ¿simpatizas con nuestra causa?"- el tono de Shinzaku se volvió más serio

-"lo hago"- dijo recobrando también su seriedad

-"¿qué te parecería darnos una mano?"- el ofrecimiento sin duda la tomó por sorpresa

-"Creo que ya puedes practicar a plena luz del día, seguirás ayudando a Okami y de vez en cuando te pediremos que colabores en alguna asignación"- no pudo evitar sonreír ante la propuesta pero debía aclarar ciertos asuntos antes.

-"Quizás deba aclararte lo siguiente antes de que continúes"- Shinzaku levantó su ceja y asintió para que continuara

-"No tomaré ninguna vida"- y eso era **no** es negociable.

Éste no se vio asombrado por la condición y continuó -"De acuerdo, pero si decides aceptar"- hizo una pausa y dió un paso al frente

-"si bien no te pediré que tomes una vida.."- la miro fijamente a los ojos -"tampoco impedirás que uno de nosotros lo haga"- Kaoru lo pensó por un momento, ¿sería capaz de ver una muerte sin hacer nada? ¿qué pensaría su padre? ¿podría soportarlo?

Igualmente creyó valía la pena intentarlo, tal vez podría intervenir de alguna forma para evitar más muertes -"de acuerdo"- trató de sonar lo más convincentemente posible.

El hombre asintió y desvió su mirada a lo lejos-"Acércate Himura, no seas tímido"- dijo en tono jocoso, ella miró sobre su hombro y pudo apreciar como Himura se acercaba -"tenemos una nueva integrante en el equipo ¿qué te parece?"- dijo sonriendo.

-"Mientras no estorbe, estoy de acuerdo"- ¿estorbar? Kaoru le dirigió una mirada ofendida

-"Siempre tan simpático Himura"- dijo en tono conciliador el moreno.

-"¿Estorbar? Por si no lo has visto le acabo de dar una paliza a Shinsaku-san"- dijo con orgullo y enojo la pelinegra.

-"¡Hey! tampoco exageres"- dijo falsamente ofendido el moreno.

Kenshin la miró a los ojos, y por un momento Kaoru se quedó sin aliento. El interrumpió el contacto visual e hizo una breve reverencia a Shinzaku y se retiró de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra.

-"Maleducado"- sin poder evitarlo la pelinegra hizo un mohín Shinzaku no pudo evitar reír ante la escena -"no te enojes, él es así"- dijo en tono conciliador -"ahora déjame explicarte lo que esperamos de ti…"-

* * *

Creo que ya dije todo, ¿vieron que ya no pelean taaaanto? jaja

Intentaré publicar más seguido porque honestamente disfruto mucho escribiendo y compartiendo con ustedes

Comenten haber que les parece :)

Besitos


	6. Chapter 6: El bosque

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la historia que les presento.  
Disfruten!

* * *

 _"Cuando uno extraña un lugar, lo que realmente extraña es la época que corresponde a ese lugar; no se extrañan los sitios sino, los tiempos."_

 _Jorge Luis Borges_

 **Capítulo 6: El bosque**

Ciudad de Tokyo, año 11 de la era Meiji.

Era el cambio de estación, terminaba el verano y comenzaba el otoño; se empezaba a sentir el cambio de temperatura. Como ya era habitual Kaoru se dirigía en dirección al templo para prender un sahumerio y volver temprano en la tarde. Llevaba puesto un sencillo kimono color lavanda y, un obi azul con delicados detalles en blanco, la suave brisa otoñal movía suavemente su cabello y traía consigo el agradable olor del crisantemo el cual comenzaba a florecer en otoño.

La madre de Kaoru falleció cuando era pequeña, por lo que creció fuertemente influenciada por la figura paterna. Esto la hizo de carácter fuerte, con grandes valores y apreciación por la vida. Después de la partida de su padre a la guerra y su posterior fallecimiento, Kaoru se advirtió sola en el mundo, esto hizo que a ojos de personas cercanas a ella, se tornara de carácter más serio y sin la particular energía que la caracterizaba. Su padre era un militar de bajo rango, el cual poseía una escuela de kendo con lo que él esperaba, fueran los nuevos ideales de la era presente.

Ahora, sobre sus hombros recae el peso de mantener vivo su legado y honrar las costumbres por las que su padre luchó en la guerra. Esta situación y la soledad que la aquejaba pusieron a prueba la fortaleza de su espíritu.

Siguió impartiendo clases como maestra adjunta, pero al ser mujer, varios de sus estudiantes perdieron la motivación y abandonaron la escuela haciendo que el mantenimiento de esta y sobrevivir se hicieran cada vez más difíciles. A pesar de todo ella intentaba seguir manteniendo la cálida sonrisa que la caracterizaba, sin embargo en su interior la sensación de soledad iba creciendo lentamente.

La joven descubrió sosiego en el trabajo duro y meditación. Todas las semanas se adentraba en el bosque Shinjuku, caminaba por sus senderos hasta llegar al santuario, donde pasaba largas horas meditando. A veces se preguntaba de dónde había surgido esta necesidad, pero no reparaba mucho en eso debido a la tranquilidad y la oportunidad de conocerse a sí misma que le brindaba. Y si bien, pudo apaciguar sus emociones y sentirse mejor, ella sopesaba la idea de que algo o alguien hacían falta en su vida.

Atravesó su sendero favorito, el cual a medio camino era cortado por un riachuelo. Para atravesarlo debía cruzar por un puente desviándose unos pocos metros del sendero. El día se sentía diferente, había una quietud poco habitual, indescriptible.

Cada vez que atravesaba el bosque, miraba el agua y descubría las carpas nadando entre las plantas. Luego de observarlas un rato fijamente, y descubrir su reflejo en el agua, notó algo diferente en el mismo, sus ojos no eran de su color natural, eran ambarinos. Alejó rápidamente la mirada de su reflejo, se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirarlos, no encontrando nada anormal en el mismo. Quedó pensando un momento en ello, pero decidió que fue una mala pasada de su cabeza, después de todo se sentía algo cansada.

Algunos metros más adelante se encontró con una joven, iba en dirección opuesta a la de ella. Kaoru se sorprendió sus llamativos atuendos, eran de colores vibrantes y diferentes. Cuando pudo apreciar los delicados bordados se dio cuenta que debía necesariamente ser de alta cuna, aunque sus trajes eran le parecieron algo rebuscados, podría decirse que hasta fuera de época.

\- "Disculpa" - se sorprendió ante el tono melodioso de voz y asintió cortésmente.

\- "¿Puede ser que te haya visto antes?"- Kaoru se sorprendió, estaba segura de no haberla visto anteriormente.

\- "No, no lo creo" respondió con timidez.

\- "Lo siento, seguramente te confundí con otra persona" La joven sonrió amablemente, sus ojos eran color avellana y de facciones delicadas.

\- "Posiblemente" sonrió, sin embargo Kaoru no recordaba haber visto mucha gente recorriendo este sendero en particular.

-"En fin, sabes lo que dicen de estos bosques…"- la ojiazul se intrigó ante al comentario.

-"No realmente, ¿que se dice?"- respondió con interés.

-"Es algo tonto en realidad, leyendas..."- hizo una pausa y al notar el interés de la ojiazul prosiguió

" Se dice que aquí el pasado y futuro se encontraron, y fue tan grande su atracción que volvieron difusa la línea del presente. De modo que puedes encontrar algo tanto del pasado como del futuro".

-"Es interesante, aunque no muy realista ¿verdad?"-

-"Puede ser, pero me parece mágica la idea. Mi madre me dijo es que si llegas a perderte en uno de ellos, debes volver al lugar donde te perdiste"- Kaoru lo pensó por momento pero no le encontró sentido

-"no lo comprendo… no puedo volver a un lugar donde me perdí"-

-"Lo sé, pero esas cosas son lo que hacen interesantes estas historias"- dijo entre risas, la risa de la joven era armoniosa y delicada.

-"Si, tienes razón"- río la ojiazul.

-"Hay más historias similares, si quieres podríamos encontrarnos otro día y las compartiría contigo"- Kaoru se entusiasmó ante la idea -"Si, realmente me gustaría"-

-"Vendré en unos pocos días, ahora debo irme. Un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Mitzuru"-

\- "El gusto es mío Mitzuru, soy Kaoru"- la joven de ojos avellana, hizo una breve reverencia a la cual Kaoru correspondió y siguió su camino hasta perderse de vista.

Oooooooooooooooo

Después de este encuentro Kaoru empezó a aumentar la frecuencia con la que iba al bosque. Esperaba volver a encontrarse con Mitzuru para saber más historias, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Había un tronco a orillas del río, cerca del puente donde vio los ojos dorados por primera vez; allí quedaba contemplando algunas veces el agua largo tiempo, se perdía mirando esos ojos ambar. Con el pasar de los días creía percibir distintas emociones en ellos, las más habituales eran tristeza, soledad e ira. Quería volver a encontrarse con Mitzuru, quizás ella supiera alguna historia relacionada con ojos dorados, de lo contrario estaba oficialmente enloqueciendo. Sin embargo, a pesar del aire amenazador de esa mirada, Kaoru lejos de sentir miedo, sentía cierta atracción por ellos y se alegraba de reconocerlos cada vez que veía el riachuelo. Se divertía intentando imaginarse la persona a las cuales pertenecían y las experiencias que tendría.

No sabía a qué precisamente, pero el ánimo de Kaoru fue mejorando. Estaba volviendo a su anterior ritmo y con el tiempo la pena por el recuerdo de su padre fue aminorando.

Una tarde después del entrenamiento, se le ocurrió la idea de volver al santuario y prender un sahumerio para poder agradecer de cierta manera el ánimo que estaba sintiendo. Se bañó y vistió con un bello kimono lila junto con su moño favorito, índigo. Tomó su monedero con unas pocas monedas, y partió al bosque. Su camino preferido le permitiría volver antes del anochecer, por lo que no debería tener problemas.

Recorrió rápidamente el sendero y se detuvo unos minutos en el riachuelo donde vislumbró los ojos dorados, ese día se veían angustiados. Decidió orar a Kami por ellos. Luego de mirarlos unos minutos siguió su camino.

Su cabello se mecía suavemente ante la brisa de otoño, ya se vislumbraba el cambio de color en los árboles y pronto sería el atardecer. Llegó al santuario prendió el sahumerio y cerró sus ojos. En lo último en lo que pudo pensar fueron en los ojos dorados.

Fue cuando todo comenzó.

ooooooooooooooooo

Se despertó agitada ante el recuerdo, miró a su alrededor y reconoció su habitación de la posada, respiró profundamente y analizó cuidadosamente su sueño. Cada vez que intentaba recordar como había llegado a Kyoto su memoria se nublaba y no podía recordar nada hasta esa noche.

"...debes volver al lugar donde te perdiste" recordó las palabras de Mitzuru, sólo podía ser el bosque de Shinjuku en Tokyo; es decir, Edo.

Comprendió que talvez y solo talvez, si volvía a ese bosque encontraría la manera de volver a donde pertenecía, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo.

Bajó a tomar agua, se le hacía insoportable estar encerrada, por lo que decidió salir al patio por unos momentos y sentir la suave brisa de la noche.

Allí, inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a una ventana en particular, la pregunta era ¿deseaba volver a su época?

* * *

Hola!

Se que he estado ausente por mucho tiempo pero bueno, prometo terminar la historia y lamento decirles que queda mucho de ella.

Espero que la disfruten y sigan leyendo.

Un beso enorme a todos


	7. Chapter 7: Cuidados

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia que les presento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

En un oscuro callejón se encontraba esperando pacientemente, miró el cielo en busca de la luna, sin éxito. La única luz provenía de las estrellas, esa noche ni siquiera ella deseaba ver sangre. Podía sentir los suaves pasos del hombre acercándose, no estaba solo.

Esa noche debía tomar la vida de uno de los principales oficiales del régimen Tokugawa que aún se encontraba en la ciudad. Hace tiempo esperaban poder ubicarlo, pero solo ahora fue posible.

Apretó su mano en la empuñadura de la espada y suavemente la desenfundó con su pulgar, solo unos pocos pasos más…

Y el infierno se desató.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

El líquido carmín cubría toda la acera, realmente era una escena impresionante de ver. Creía haber visto todo, pero nuevamente se equivocaba.

-"¡Battousai! ¡esta noche te has lucido!"- el castaño saludó, pero el joven no mostró emoción alguna ante el cumplido de Lizuka.

-" _Esto_ no era parte del plan"- su tono estaba lejos de ser amigable, debía ser cuidadoso.

-"Lo se, esto se está complicando..."- Dijo en tono serio, dejando de lado su expresión socarrona habitual.

-"Debemos ser más cuidadosos"- comentó el pelirrojo en forma lúgubre.

-"En verdad, ahora déjame encargarme de este desastre"- el castaño miró los rostros de los inertes.

Entonces Lizuka para su infelicidad debió encargarse de 6 cuerpos Shinsengumi y no de un Ishin Shishi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, retiró su kimono cuidadosamente develando el corte de su espada. Intentó limpiarlo pero no pudo más que echar agua sobre la herida. Suspiro, odiaba cuando pasaba eso.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era tarde en la noche cuando Kaoru sintió un ruido en su habitación, miró hacia un rincón y vio a una silueta en la penumbra. Estuvo a punto de gritar pero el hombre rápidamente se acercó y tapó su boca para impedirlo.

Apenas lo tuvo en frente Kaoru reconoció sus ojos y no pudo evitar sorprenderse aún más todavía

¿qué rayos hacía Himura a esa hora? Retiró la mano de su boca y lo empujó hacia atrás.

-"¿Que haces?"- recrimino la pelinegra.

-"¿Podrías no hacer un escándalo?"- Siseo molesto, ella bufo en respuesta.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- la desconfianza en la voz de Kaoru era notoria.

El pelirrojo se alejó y comenzó a lentamente quitarse el kimono dejando su torso al desnudo, Kaoru casi infarta.

-"¡Estas loco!"- Kaoru notó cómo subía la sangre a sus mejillas -"¡Fuera! ¡fuera! ¡fuera! ¡fuera!"- comenzó a chillar en tono histérico. Nuevamente sintió la mano de Kenshin en su boca.

-"Solo mirame"- dijo en tono serio y calmo, luego se dió vuelta, Kaoru vio el profundo corte en la espalda.

-"Estás herido..."- hizo un ademán de acercar su mano pero la retiró antes de tocar su piel.

-"Iré por las vendas"- dijo en tono más sereno y salió de la habitación.

Cuando volvió, Himura estaba sentado al lado de su futón y había encendido una vela en la habitación. Kaoru se acercó a la luz, tomó un trapo, lo humedecio en agua y se dispuso a limpiar la herida. Rápidamente tuvo que cambiarlo por otro cuando se llenó de sangre. En el proceso, notó cómo el cuerpo del hombre se tensó levemente al sentir el roce de la tela en la herida.

-"¿Sabes coser?"- Sabía que no se refería a kimonos.

-"Sí… es decir, he visto como hacerlo"- respondió con nerviosismo, si bien había visto al Dr Genzai hacerlo, una cosa muy diferente era hacerlo ella misma.

-"probablemente tengas que coser mi herida"- dijo en tono suave, ella asintió.

-"haré mi mejor intento"- y se dispuso a tomar la aguja e hilo.

Mientras cocía lo observó detenidamente, sus ropas estaban manchadas de carmín y algo le decía que no tenía que ver con la herida de su espada. Una vez terminó de coser, lo vendo con esmero e hizo un nudo al terminar; suspiró, estaba satisfecha con su trabajo y aliviada de terminar.

Si bien intentó ser cuidadosa para evitarle el mayor dolor posible, quedó impresionada con la inmovilidad de su cuerpo. Jamás se quejó ni le pidió que se detuviera, en el proceso también noto la gran cantidad de cicatrices en su torso. Lo ayudó a ponerse su camisa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras lo hacía. Más de una se reprendió mentalmente vez por ello, se estaba comportando como una tonta. Agradeció que él no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto.

El pelirrojo se puso de pié y se dirigió a la puerta; Kaoru lo siguió con la mirada, antes de abrirla este se dio vuelta y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-"Gracias, Kaoru"- seguidamente la puerta se cerró en el silencio de la noche.

oooooooooooooooooooo

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, ahora ella practicaba temprano en las mañanas y ayudaba a Okami-san el resto del día. Cuando practicaba, siempre había alguno de los muchachos que deseaba probarla de oponente. Encontraba divertido medirse con otras técnicas y generalmente terminaba riendo con su adversario. Disfrutaba esos pequeños instantes, si bien sabía el resultado de la revolución, no sabía quién sobreviviría a ella; por ello, valoraba cada instante que compartía en ese lugar.

Ese día Kaoru después de practicar se dio un baño caliente y siguió con sus labores, al final de la tarde volvió a su habitación donde nuevamente estaba Himura.

Encontrarlo en su habitación en las tardes se había vuelto habitual la última semana, la esperaba con todo preparado, ella miraba atentamente la herida para cuidar no se hubiera infectado, y después cambiaba las vendas. Por lo que notó venía evolucionando bien y era asombroso lo rápido que cicatrizaba.

Generalmente no había diálogo ninguno en esos encuentros, a excepción de esa tarde.

-"Hablé con Shinzaku"- rompió el silencio, Kaoru lo escuchó atentamente.

-"En dos días tendrás tu primera asignación"- era la primera novedad en cuanto a ese tema.

-"¿Cuál será mi tarea?"- Jamás le dijeron que tendría que hacer, suponía que sus habilidades en el kendo estaban involucradas, por ello se imaginaba algo un poco más inclinado a la lucha.

-"Ayudarnos a obtener información"- la descolocó, ¿no era Lizuka quién se encargaba de ello?

-"¿Acaso no está Lizuka para eso?"- le pareció extraño. Fue por una venda y se dispuso a terminar su trabajo, ella se encontraba a su lado ajustando las vendas.

-"Digamos que tienes otros encantos"- sus manos se detuvieron al escucharlo y pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

-"¿Los tengo?"- le fue imposible no preguntar, pero no dijo más nada. Siguieron en silencio por unos minutos.

-"Él te lo explicará detalladamente"- evadió, Kaoru notó cómo la miraba de soslayo pero no quiso corresponderle la mirada.

Tomó su ropa y ayudó a colocarle el kimono, si bien ya no era necesario ella lo seguía haciendo.

-"¿Y si algo sale mal?- preguntó en un suave murmullo.

El la detuvo en sus labores y tomó su mano en la suya, miró por un momento su mano en la de él e instintivamente lo miró a los ojos. Él la miraba con intensidad y solemnidad.

-"Entonces seré yo quién cuidará tu espalda"-

* * *

Hola! gracias por leer, intentaré actualizar más seguido.

Así que espero continuar esta historia la próxima semana...

Un saludo a aquellos que han comentado o me han enviado un privado, lo valoro mucho.

Abrazos


	8. Chapter 8: La espía

**Rurouni Kenshin** y sus personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla

Hola! ¿cómo estan? aquí les traigo un nuevo cap.

Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: La espía**

Flashback

 _Kenshin la miró a los ojos, y por un momento Kaoru se quedó sin aliento. Él interrumpió el contacto visual e hizo una breve reverencia a Shinzaku y se retiró de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra._

 _-"Maleducado"- sin poder evitarlo Kaoru hizo un mohín, Shinzaku no pudo evitar reír ante tal escena -"no te enojes, él es así"- dijo en tono conciliador -"ahora déjame explicarte lo que esperamos de ti…"-_

El moreno se sentó en el piso y Kaoru se situó frente a él e hizo lo mismo; una vez sentada lo miró con detenimiento, si bien era alto y corpulento esto pasaba desapercibido por las prendas holgadas que utilizaba, su rostro carecía de cicatrices a diferencia de sus brazos y presumía que se extendían por gran parte de su cuerpo.

Éste suspiró y tomó la palabra-"Kaoru, existe una proliferación de grupos que luchan por el control de la ciudad y nos están faltando oídos de sus movimientos"-

-"¿Así que yo debo ser uno de esos oídos?"- Levantó la ceja, Shinzaku asintió.

-"Ocasionalmente te pediremos que colabores con nosotros en alguna redada, cuando llegue el momento te instruiremos adecuadamente"- Por su tono de voz esto era lo único que iba a saber esa noche, aun así debía asegurarse de haber dejado en claro que no mataría a nadie

-"Entiendo, aún así.."- No pudo terminar la sentencia.

-"Lo se, no matarás a nadie"-

Fin Flasback

Kaoru estaba en la ventana mirando hacia afuera, recordando lo que había hablado con Shinzaku aquella noche en el dojo y lo que Himura le había dicho el día anterior.

Estaba nerviosa, pronto le darían sus primeras instrucciones y la mataba la incertidumbre de lo que debía hacer. Una cosa era _escuchar_ algo ocasionalmente, pero por lo que había dicho Himura, probablemente tenía que hacer algo _más_. _Eso,_ la tenía nerviosa.

Confiaba en que sus habilidades en el kendo la ayudarían si las cosas se complicaban. Y también, estaba la promesa de Himura..

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Esa mañana Adari y Okami salieron al mercado, fueron en busca de una selección cuidadosa de kimonos y lazos que servirían para algunas tareas que Kaoru tendría asignadas posteriormente.

Mientras volvían con las compras, Adari no paraba de alagar los trajes elegidos.

-"¡Son tan bellos estos vestidos Okami-san!"- Adari parecía una niña que había comprado dulces, Okami le pidió que la acompañara debido a que ella y Kaoru poseían una complexión parecida, eran de la misma altura ambas delgadas y bien formadas por lo que probando la ropa en Adari, podía hacerse una idea como se vería en Kaoru.

-"Ojala Kaoru me regale uno cuando no lo necesite, ¡ella es tan atenta!"- Adari verdaderamente adoraba a Kaoru, cuando se enteró que esta practicaba kendo su admiración creció aún más todavía.

-"Me sorprendió tanto con todo el asunto de que sabe estilos de lucha.."- El único problema que veía Okami era que no paraba de hablar…

-"Nadie podría decirlo con la silueta tan delicada que tiene ¿qué opina Okami-san?"-

Okami lejos de estar entusiasmada con las asignaciones de Kaoru estaba preocupada, para ella nada de eso iba a terminar bien.

-"Estoy preocupada"- dijo la anciana seriamente -"Estamos comprando vestidos y adornos, pero lo que en realidad fuimos a comprar son disfraces, engaños y desgracias"- Adari dejó de parlotear enseguida.

-"¡Okami-san que cosas tan horribles está diciendo!"- La de ojos castaños la miraba con horror.

-"Pero son verdad pequeña, no veo cómo esto puede resultar bueno para Kaoru"- Adari no replicó, si bien era optimista, sabía que era una situación delicada.

Ambas continuaron caminando hacia la posada en silencio.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Era pasado el mediodía, y ya todos habían almorzado. En la sala solamente habían tres personas presentes Shinzaku, Kaoru y Battousai.

Battousai se encontraba recargado contra una pared en silencio con expresión ausente, Kaoru estaba sentada en uno de los asientos y Shinzaku frente de ella.

Quién tomó la palabra fue Shinzaku -"Kaoru, necesitamos infiltrarnos en la organización Mimawarigumi.."- quedó perpleja por unos segundos.

Por lo que tenía entendido, el Mimawarigumi, al igual que el Shinsengumi, eran un grupo de samurais de alto rango fieles al Bakufu. Ambos, grandes oponentes del Ishin ShiShi e intentaban mantener el orden en las calles.

Shinzaku continuó hablando, -"Al igual que el Shinsengumi, son de nuestros principales oponentes aquí en Kyoto"- Por lo que sabía, eran extremadamente peligrosos y no sabía que tan sencillo sería poder obtener la información que ellos deseaban.

-"Necesitamos saber sus movimientos"- Shinzaku observaba cuidadosamente las reacciones de Kaoru en todo momento.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que me diran algo?"- A decir verdad, no entendía porque no utilizaban a Lizuka, la idea no le estaba convenciendo demasiado.

-"No lo harán, no en un principio al menos. Es una cuestión de tiempo"- el nerviosismo de Kaoru fue aumentando, no estaba siendo nada específico. Realmente no le estaban diciendo nada.

-"¿Cómo debo proceder? ¿Donde debo estar?"- Kaoru jugaba impacientemente con sus dedos en la mesa.

-"Debes escuchar, observar y discretamente volver a nosotros"- mientras decía eso, el moreno deslizó un sobre color marfil dejándolo en medio de la mesa. Kaoru lo miró pero no lo tomó, sus ojos no se despegaban del sobre.

-"Puedo morir por esto..."- susurró suavemente, fue más un pensamiento expresado involuntariamente, no tenía intención de decirlo en voz alta. Himura que parecía no estar prestando atención a la conversación dirigió sus ojos a la pelinegra.

-"Es una posibilidad, por eso, es una decisión tuya"- Shinzaku pronunció cada palabra con gran serenidad lo que tranquilizó a Kaoru. Tenía opción, ella podía decidir sobre su vida. Sopesó sus opciones, e instintivamente sintió que ella estaba en ese lugar por algo, su lugar era con ellos para ayudar a traer la nueva era. Debería sentirse bendecida por la oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando y por un momento creyó comprender el sentido del deber que tuvo su padre cuando partió a la guerra.

La ojiazul levantó su mirada y la calvo en los ojos cafés del Ishin Shishi -"Acepto"- no había duda en su decisión.

Shinzaku la observó con detenimiento y sonrió en respuesta. Battousai por su parte no despegaba los ojos de ella.

-"¿Cuando será?"- delicadamente tomó el sobre de la mesa y sin abrirlo lo guardó en su manga.

-"Esta noche"- _Oh rayos,_ sintió como su corazón casi se detiene.

-"Okami te espera en tu habitación para prepararte, en el sobre está la dirección"- Kaoru asintió suavemente y se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-"Una última cosa"- Shinzaku carraspeo y ella dirigió nuevamente su atención hacia el.

-"Para tu tranquilidad en lugares públicos siempre serás seguida por alguno de nosotros"- hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió -" deberás tener especial cuidado en no prestarle ninguna atención, siempre será alguien diferente para no levantar sospechas sobre nosotros"-

Kaoru asintió, por un momento puso su atención en Himura, este miraba fijamente a Shinzaku. Después de eso se retiró de la habitación.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Una vez Kaoru se retiró Shinzaku miró a Battousai -"Expresame tus pensamientos, que me mires de esa forma ya me esta incomodando"- rió en burla. Esto no suavizó la expresión de Himura.

-"¿Mimawarigumi?"- Lo dijo como si fuera un insulto.

-"Oh, ¿eso?"- cuestionó haciéndose el inocente.

-"Creí que sería en.. "- rápidamente fue cortado por Shinzaku, -"Órdenes de Katzura"-

Himura siguió esperando. Shinzaku, al ver que Himura no iba a dejar el tema prosiguió.

\- "todo cambió en cuanto supimos que practicaba kendo, más aún siendo buena en ello"-

Kenshin desvió la mirada hacia afuera, y cruzó los brazos.

-"Estás preocupado"- El moreno comenzó a reír, en respuesta el pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua y el moreno se detuvo.

-"Sabes que es buena, hará un buen trabajo. Es muy inteligente"- Shinzaku estaba entreteniéndose con las reacciones del pelirrojo, no se caracterizaba por ser muy expresivo, pero había notado que la joven tenía cierto impacto en él. Dejaba de ser una persona serena y pasaba a ser el mal humor encarnado, se preguntaba qué pasaba realmente bajo esa fachada.

-"¿Quién irá esta noche?"- Battousai lo miro unos minutos y Shinzaku fingió desinterés.

-"Kenzo, tu tienes otra tarea mi amigo"- Sacó de su manga un sobre negro, Kenshin lo tomó y se retiró de la sala.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooo_

Cuando llegó a su habitación Okami estaba presente, tenía todo medianamente preparado.

Noto las ropas cuidadosamente dobladas en la mesa, no reconoció ninguna de las telas.

Se acercó hacia ellas y deslizó sus manos sobre las sedas sin decir una palabra.

-"¿Me pidieron consiguiera estos atuendos pequeña"- suspiró -"confío en que se te ajusten bien"- La señora le sonrió amablemente y se acercó a la mesa tomando uno de los vestidos.

-"Me tomé la libertad de seleccionar este para esta noche-" se lo entregó a Kaoru, ella lo observó por unos segundos era un delicado vestido blanco con detalles en color lavanda; era simple, pero muy bonito "- avisame si precisas algo"- sonrió gentilmente.

-"Muchas gracias"- respondió la joven, agradecida de corazón ante su atención.

Okami la dejó sola en la habitación.

Apenas estuvo sola, se cambió. Se puso el kimono que le entregó Okami junto con un obi azul. Cepillo su largo y sedoso cabello para atarlo en una media coleta con un lazo azul, también haciendo juego con su obi. Colocó un poco de esencia de jazmín en sus muñecas y tras sus oídos, se miró al espejo y cuando estuvo lista abrió el sobre color marfil.

" _Kaoru, de aquí en más encontrarás sobres en tus pertenencias cada vez que se te solicite alguna tarea en particular. Ayudarás en la casa té Ukirgani tres veces en la semana, allí te esperan. Sabes qué hacer."_

Al final de la nota estaba la dirección.

Kaoru memorizó la misma y acercó el sobre a la vela que la alumbraba. Prendió el papel y lo tiró a la palangana de la habitación, observó el papel hasta que terminó de consumirse y se retiró de su habitación.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

La casa Ukirgani donde debía presentarse estaba en dirección este, más o menos a 15 minutos a pie desde la posada. Vendían todo tipos de infusiones en el día y por la noche, era una especie de bar.

La recibió un hombre alto de avanzada edad llamado Hanzu, le explicó que debía servir el sake cuando se lo solicitaran además de recibir los pedidos. Le explicó dónde se encontraba todo y él la ayudaría en lo que necesitara.

Habían bastantes personas presentes, en su mayoría eran hombres aunque había un par de mujeres bebiendo sake tranquilamente. Los samurais se distinguían claramente por las espadas en sus cinturones sin mencionar las prendas características que utilizaban.

La velada transcurrió tranquilamente, no escuchó nada interesante, hecho que la decepcionó un poco, las primeras en retirarse fueron las jóvenes, seguido de un grupo de jóvenes algo borrachos. Hanzu fue hasta el fondo a buscar una cajas y le pidió a Kaoru que lo llamara ante cualquier inconveniente. Poco después llegó un grupo de 5 hombres, todos uniformados. Sus ropas consistían en kimonos negros y hakamas blancas a rayas. Todos tenían dos espadas, se ubicaron en una mesa al fondo del salón. Kaoru se dirigió a atenderlos.

-"Buenas noches ¿que les puedo ofrecer?"- Saludó cortésmente, todos asintieron al saludo de la pelinegra, el mayor de ellos respondió.

-"Una botella de sake está bien querida"- Kaoru asintió y se dispuso a traer la botella cuando pechó a alguien del salón. Era un joven alto de cabello negro, estaba vestido de la misma manera que los individuos de la mesa.

-"Lo siento"- se disculpó y se dirigió rápidamente al fondo, tomó la botella y cuando se disponía a volver a la mesa vio al joven con el que se había tropezado anteriormente parado frente a ella.

-"Lo siento, fui yo quién iba apresurado, te hice tropezar y encima de todo no me disculpe"- Kaoru lo observó por unos minutos, era un joven alto, de ojos castaños oscuros, su complexión física era delgada pero se notaba tonificado a pesar de ello, le pareció apuesto.

-"No te preocupes"- Kaoru siguió observando su ropa en busca de algún símbolo o distintivo que hiciera referencia al grupo del cual formaba parte. No eran un grupo ordinario intuyó por las prendas que llevaban puestas.

-"¿Es para mi mesa?"- Preguntó el sujeto señalando la botella de sake que tenía en las manos.

-"Eh, si.. ¿querían algo más?"- Ya se estaba poniendo ansiosa

-"Iba a pedir una botella más"-

-"De acuerdo"- Se dirigió al estante y tomó otra botella, se giró y vio que el el joven seguía allí plantado.

-"¿Algo más?"- Preguntó con cierta impaciencia, ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa la forma que la miraba, si bien no la miraba lascivamente notó que la observaba como buscando reconocer algo o a alguien. O quizás ella se estaba sugestionando, no lo sabía.

-"Eh, no. Disculpa, simplemente me recuerdas a una persona"- Sonrió amablemente el joven.

-"Enseguida llevo las botellas a tu mesa"- Sonrió cortésmente y se dispuso a tomar la bandeja para llevar las copas junto a las botellas.

-"Gracias, ¿puedo preguntarte tu nombre? "- Kaoru lo pensó por un momento y evaluó en mentir, inventando otro nombre. Sin embargo pensó que si no tuvo problemas en decir el apellido de su madre con los Ishin Shishi, quienes obviamente la investigaron, seguramente no tendría problemas en mantener el nombre.

-"Kiyoshi, Kaoru Kiyoshi, y tu eres..?"- No iba a quedarse sin saber quien era el sujeto.

-"Kiyosato, Akira Kiyosato"-

* * *

Espero les gustara el capítulo!

Dejenme saber que les pareció n.n

Abrazos!


	9. Chapter 9: Colegas

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que les presento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Colegas**

Kaoru observaba discretamente el grupo de uniformados a la distancia, obviamente estaban celebrando algo y el celebrado parecía ser el joven llamado Kiyosato.

La velada transcurrió tranquilamente y una vez se retiró el grupo, se cerró la tienda. Hanzu la despidió y quedaron en que ella volvería en dos días, antes de irse le obsequió algunas infusiones entre ellas, una de jazmín.

Se dispuso a volver a la posada y notó como el grupo se dividía y tomaba distintos rumbos, el joven Kiyosato acompañaba el mayor de los hombres y se dirigíeron al lado sur, ella se dirigía al oeste. Caminó lo más rápido posible y en menos de 15 minutos llego a su destino, entró en la posada seguida de un joven quien entró por otra puerta, una vez dentro pudo reconocer a Kenzo, este le sonrió y ella le correspondió el saludo en respuesta.

-"Shinzaku te espera mañana a primera hora en la sala de té"- Kenzo era un joven alto, castaño, y de expresión amable.

-"De acuerdo, gracias Kenzo"- este asintió y siguió su camino.

Suspiró.

Estaba agotada, lo único que deseaba era poder dormir, notó la ausencia de personas en las salas comunes lo que le llamó la atención ya que no llegaba a ser medianoche. Después de bañarse, se dirigió a su habitación, se cambió por una ligera yukata y luego de cepillar su cabello se dejó caer en el futón. Fue un día muy largo, observó por unos minutos el techo de la habitación antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

 _oooooooooooooooooo_

Espero con cierta impaciencia, la asignación de esa noche era la ejecución de un político que marchaba con poca guardia, por lo que le informaron eran guardaespaldas jóvenes, inexpertos. No deberían presentar mayores problemas.

Escuchaba los pasos acercándose, probablemente eran seis o siete, avanzó y se enfrentó a ellos bloqueando su pase.

Como lo suponía, todos jóvenes, probablemente sin experiencia en batalla.

-"Shenzu Hentaktu"-, el aludido dio un paso al frente.

-"Por el bien de la nueva era, deberá morir esta noche"- sentenció.

Dos de los jóvenes se adelantaron a su protegido y desenfundaron, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Battousai ya se encontraba frente a ellos y con un rápido movimiento les quitó la vida, siguió por el resto de los guardias, mientras su objetivo lo miraba inmóvil por el horror. Cuando solo restaban dos jóvenes, Hentaktu se adelantó a sus hombres,

-"Hittokiri, deja que ellos vivan"- rogó el anciano.

El hombre tenía valor, admirable. Pero no podía dejar testigos, nunca.

De un rápido movimiento paso al desarmado y mató a los restantes guardaespaldas, quedando de espaldas a su objetivo.

Ladeo la cabeza y se enfrentó al anciano.

-"Por su valor, le daré una muerte rápida"- y clavó la katana en su corazón.

 _oooooooooooooooooo_

Era pasada la medianoche, solo pensaba en asearse y quitarse el olor de la sangre. Se dirigió al lavatorio, se quitó su haori ensangrentado y lo dejó en un balde con agua, luego pasó a quitarse las salpicaduras, pero por más que lavara el olor no remitía, o quizás ya era su paranoia.

Se dirigió a la sala y se sentó al lado de la ventana, desde allí vio pasar a Kenzo el cual lo saludó y él correspondió, en la mañana tendría detalles de lo que pasó con Kaoru. Antes de dirigirse a la posada pasó por el lugar pero este ya estaba cerrado, ver a Kenzo indicaba que todo estaba en orden.

Se sirvió una copa de sake, sabía horrible.

 _-"Si el sake te resulta amargo, es prueba de que hay algo mal dentro de ti"_ \- recordó las palabras que una vez le dijo su maestro. Hace mucho que el sake no le sabía bien, sin embargo lo tomaba de vez en cuando, muchas veces una copa era lo único que le permitía dormir.

 _oooooooooooooooooo_

Despertó temprano, se cambió de ropa, ató su cabello y se dirigió a la sala de té, allí se encontraba Lizuka y Shinzaku.

-"Buenos días Kaoru, ¿qué es lo que nos traes?"- Shinzaku parecía ansioso

-"Bueno, no se si se puede decir que conseguí algo"- respondió nerviosa, empezó a jugar con sus manos.

-"Te dije que esto era inútil Shinzaku, pero no me hiciste caso ¿porque ella averiguaría algo útil?"- Lizuka claramente estaba descontento, a Kaoru no le pasó desapercibido este detalle.

-"Un momento Lizuka, cuéntame Kaoru a quienes viste"- Shinzaku ignoró los reclamos del desgarbado y centró su atención en la ojiazul animándola a continuar.

-"Había un grupo..."- suspiró -"eran seis, todos vestían iguales y al parecer celebraban algo"- hizo una pausa, no sabía si realmente era algo relevante. Pero era lo único 'inusual de la noche'

-"Continúa"-

-"Habían dos de ellos bastante mayores en comparación del resto, luego eran más jóvenes, además las insignias de sus vestimentas eran más lujosas que las del resto"-noto la comisura del labio de Shinzaku se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

-"Bien, eso es algo"- se recostó en su asiento, parecía satisfecho.

-"Lo que ví fue que una vez se retiraron del lugar, se dividieron en dos grupos, uno se dirigió al este y el otro al sur, yo me dirigí aquí"-

-"Gracias Kaoru, puedes ir tranquila"- le sonrió el moreno

Ella asintió y se sintió mas tranquila, salió de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, moría de hambre.

Sintieron como los pasos se alejaban, ahora podían discutir tranquilamente, Shinzaku estaba entusiasmado pero Lizuka seguía molesto.

-"¿Ahora que piensas Lizuka?"- dijo socarrón Shinzaku, Kaoru no tenía idea a _quienes_ había visto.

-"Bah!"- se quejó el desgarbado, en tanto la puerta se corrió y apareció Battousai con su típico semblante apático.

-"Himura, buenos días"- Saludó alegremente Shinzaku -"¿Todo en orden?"-

El pelirrojo asintió al saludo -"No tuve complicaciones"- miró la cara de pocos amigos de Lizuka, poco habitual.

-"¿Qué es lo nuevo?"- Battousai se interesó por la escena, parece haber noticias

-"Bueno, al parecer Kaoru se encontró con los dos principales jefes del Mimawarigumi"- dijo con sonrisa cómplice mientras miraba a Lizuka, -"Según cuenta Kaoru celebraban algo..."-

Kenshin enarcó la ceja, el moreno continuó -"La celebración seguramente se debe a la victoria que tuvieron al sureste, le ganaron ese territorio al Shinsengumi la noche anterior, el capitán de la cuarta división murió esa noche"- Eso era nuevo, no estaba enterado de ello.

-"Ese es el territorio de la casa de té"- comentó secamente el pelirrojo.

-"Así es, ahora ellos controlan esa parte de la ciudad, por lo que se sienten tan seguros allí como para permitirse estas reuniones más informales"- sentenció cobrando la seriedad Shinzaku.

-"Ya veo, ¿entonces?"- preguntó nuevamente interesado Lizuka.

-"Esperamos, dejamos que ellos sigan combatiendo entre sí por la ciudad, de esa forma podemos obtener ventaja de sus bajas "- lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-"Tampoco podemos dejarlos avanzar demasiado"- Insistió Battousai no tan convencido del plan

-"¿Porque no? de momento no contamos con los recursos para preparar un mayor ataque"- prosiguió Shinzaku -"Considero más difícil de afrontar el Shinsengumi, si tenemos 'ayuda' aunque no sea intencional, de esta forma podremos dar el golpe más rápidamente"-

-"¿Kaoru seguirá?"- quién preguntó esta vez fue Lizuka, aunque Battousai quería preguntar lo mismo.

-"No veo porque no, me parece aún más vital ya que sería alguien del que no desconfiarían y podría ayudarnos a escondernos de ser necesario"- Lizuka chasqueó la lengua.

-"Veo que no te gusta la competencia Lizuka"- dijo socarronamente Shinzaku, -"No te preocupes que no te va a reemplazar"- dijo con sonrisa burlona, Lizuka continuó con su mohín.

-"Ella no es competencia"- replicó altaneramente

-"Ciertamente es más encantadora que tu"- siguió instigando el moreno

-"¡Bah!, tengo mejores cosas para hacer que competir con ella, mejor podría ganarme sus favores"- dijo de forma descarada, Kenshin no pudo evitar sentir asco por el tono.

-"No la veo muy interesada en ti"- intervino Battousai, Shinzaku no pudo evitar reír ante tal declaración.

-"Ya veremos señores... ya veremos"- dijo para luego retirarse de la habitación con expresión pícara.

La cara de pocos amigos de Himura era aún peor de lo habitual, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno, -"¿A qué se debe ese mal humor?"-

-"No tengo mal humor"- contestó tajante el pelirrojo

-"A mi no me engañas, solo estamos bromeando, no te enloquezcas"- intentó conciliar el moreno, el hittokiri chasqueó la lengua y se retiró de la sala.

Shinzaku lo estaba pasando a lo grande, el ambiente se estaba poniendo bastante entretenido.

 _oooooooooooooooooo_

-"¡Que miedo Kaoru!"- Adari la abrazó apenas la vio en la cocina

-"Yo no me atrevería a hacer lo que haces ¿estabas nerviosa?"- Midori estaba mas tranquila pero se mostraba preocupada por ella también.

-"Si, pero de todas maneras sé defenderme y dar pelea de ser necesario"- guiñó el ojo

-"Esperemos que nunca tengas que llegar a hacerlo"- dijo con preocupación Midori

-"¿Cuando vuelves?"- continuó Adari

-"Mañana en la noche"-

-"Nos alegra saber que estás bien"- dijo con afecto Okami tocando suavemente su mejilla.

-"No se preocupen, si todo sigue bien no tendré problemas"- expresó con seguirdad, lo que pareció tranquilizar a las muchachas, eran muy amables con ella. De cierta forma las sentía como hermanas pese al poco tiempo compartido.

Midori se aproximó a Kaoru y la tomó delicadamente del brazo

-"Kaoru, Adari y yo vamos al centro a comprar unos listones para el festival de otoño la próxima semana ¿nos acompañas?"-

-"Me encantaría"- exclamó la pelinegra -"iré a buscar mi bolso"-

-"Salimos en unos minutos, te esperamos en la entrada"- Adari estaba muy entusiasmada

Salió rumbo a los cuartos en la planta superior, cuando a mitad del pasillo vio un rostro conocido, Lizuka.

-"Pero si es mi colega favorita.."- El tono de Lizuka no era lascivo como antes, por lo que optó por saludar cortesmente.

-"Lizuka, ¿como estas?"-

-"Bien gracias por preguntar, ¿y tu primor?"- ¿primor? a los hombres como él no se les puede dar un ápice de confianza. Que asco.

-"Estaré bien en tanto no me digas primor"- aclaró ya algo molesta.

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo"- hizó ademan con sus manos en tono conciliador

-"Solo digo, que ahora que somos colegas de tareas, creo primordial que fraternicemos más ¿no te parece?"-

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- enarcó en duda la ceja

-"Pues claro, podríamos compartir datos, tiempo juntos, y mas cosas..."- este se fue acercando peligrosamente a ella.

-"Creo que compartimos lo suficiente hoy en la mañana, además no me creo a la altura del mejor informante del Ishin ShiShi"- iba a hacerse la tonta lo más que pudiera, dió un paso hacia atras intentando poner distancia entre ellos.

-"Te agradezco el cumplido, pero no quita que quiera verte más a menudo..."- volvió a avanzar hacia ella, hecho que no le pasó por desapercibido

-"Ten cuidado Lizuka, no me busques porque me vas a encontrar..."- ya dijo molesta, se acabó la señorita amable.

-"¿y si quiero encontrarte?"- el desgarbado extendió una mano hacia su rostro. Era todo, no aguantaba más, tomó la mano antes de que le tocara el rostro y dio un giro. Lizuka quedó contra la pared y ella sujetaba su brazo, inmovilizandolo.

-"Vas a encontrarte con esto"- dijo apretando el agarre, se acabó la amabilidad para con el sujeto -"No soy una de las zorras con las cuales estás acostumbrado a tratar, así que te sugiero que cambies tu actitud para conmigo"- este rió, hecho que la molestó aún más.

Esta vez él se impulso de la pared y deshizo el agarre, ella no pudo hacer mucho ya que el kimono le impedía moverse como con su ropa de entrenamiento, el pasó a sujetarla contra la pared.

-"Me encanta tu resistencia, además de tu aroma "- aspiró su cabello -"mmm… jazmines, delicioso.."- Esto era demasiado, logró soltar su brazo y le dió un golpe en la costilla con su codo

-"Agh!"- la soltó inmediatamente y ella puso distancia.

-"¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado!"- Vio cómo la miró con recelo pero no intentó nada más.

-"Creo que ya es suficiente Lizuka"- Se escuchó la voz familiar al final del pasillo, era Battousai.

-"Haznos un favor a todos y corta con esto, como te dije, no está interesada"- una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en el rostro de Battousai. Acto seguido este avanzó por el pasillo y se acercó hasta Kaoru

-"Kaoru, te esperan en la puerta"- ella asintió entró a su cuarto y salió con el bolso, Himura la siguió y desaparecieron por el pasillo en silencio.

Lizuka los miró alejarse y maldijo internamente, pateo la pared y se fue.

 _oooooooooooooooooo_

Una vez bajaron las escaleras ella se detuvo y giró sobre sí para poder ver a Himura a los ojos

-"Gracias"- Este parpadeo por los segundos, su expresión hasta ese momento era impasible.

-"No hay porque agradecer"- sonrió burlonamente, de todas formas tú tenías controlada la situación"- ella no pudo evitar reír en respuesta.

-"De todas formas..."- El semblante de él perdió el atisbo de diversión y se volvió serio de nuevo.

-"Lamento no haber estado ayer"-

-"¿Eh?"- Luego comprendió, y sintió el color subir a sus mejillas, le asombraba el efecto de él en ella.

-"No te preocupes, todo está en orden"- Se despidió nerviosamente con la mano y se dirigió a la puerta con las muchachas que la estaban esperando.

-"¿Está todo en orden Kaoru?, como tardabas le pedí a Himura que te buscara"- Ella asintió a Midori en respuesta -

"Todo está perfecto"-

 _oooooooooooooooooo_

Llegaron al mercado, estaba sumamente lleno de gente lo que dejó pensando a la ojiazul, a pesar de los tiempos siempre había tiempo para el comercio, era como si se intentara mantener la normalidad. Notaron un grupo de personas por una de las calles y al asomarse un caballero les advirtió que no era un espectáculo agradable de ver, de todas maneras ella miró, seguida por sus compañeras. Siete personas muertas, realmente era una escena desagradable, Adari se puso a llorar de la impresión y Kaoru tuvo que retirarla del lugar.

Intentó calmarla con trivialidades pero internamente una vocesita se preguntaba si era obra de los Ishin ShiShi, en particular del hittokiri Battousai...

* * *

Hola! Si, he vuelto disculpen la tardanza.

Como siempre, entre facultad, trabajo y demás a veces se hace imposible actualizar.

Espero les guste! :]

Los quiero


	10. Chapter 10: Partida

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que les presento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Partida**

Una vez Adari se calmó intentaron seguir su paseo con normalidad, se dirigieron a varias tiendas en busca de listones y aunque Kaoru parecía mostrarse normal no podía borrar de su mente esa horrible escena.

-"¡Kaoru-san!"- el grito la quitó de su estado apático, miró a Midori y notó la preocupación en su rostro, entre ellas fue la única que no quiso acercarse a la escena.

-"¿Estas bien Kaoru-san?"- la pelinegra asintió y sonrió en respuesta, Adari estaba demasiado distraída mirando un escaparate para darse cuenta.

-"Sí, solo estaba pensando que estoy olvidando comprar algo"- mintió, Midori se dio cuenta pero no quiso presionarla, decidió ignorarlo.

-"¿te apetece tomar té? hay un buen lugar aquí cerca"- sonrió la mayor,al sonreír se formaban unos adorables hoyuelos en su rostro, Kaoru pensó que de más joven debía ser muy hermosa.

-"Nada me agradaría más"- y se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

 ** _ooooooooooooooooo_**

Era pequeño pero acogedor, allí conversaron por un rato y luego de revisar lo comprado se dispusieron a volver. Al regreso, Kaoru le pareció sentirse observada, disimuladamente miró a su alrededor hasta que encontrar un rostro familiar, era el joven de la noche anterior.

El joven apenas cruzó mirada con Kaoru apartó la mirada en un poco sutil intento de pasar desapercibido. Esto no le fue inadvertido a la pelinegra quien comenzó a preocuparse. Al retirarse del lugar pensó sería lo más conveniente no volver con las chicas para evitar observaciones.

-"Midori, recordé que me está faltando algo, nos encontramos en la posada, ¿sí?"-

-"¿No quieres que te acompañemos?"- la mayor no estaba muy convencida de dejarla sola, después de todo ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

-"No tardaré demasiado"- Kaoru sonrió en un intento de darle confianza a Midori, ésta seguía sin convencerle la idea, pero ante la insistencia de Kaoru terminó accediendo.

Una vez se despidió de las chicas Kaoru se retiró y caminó hacia una tienda que había visto más temprano, se acercaba el invierno y las noches cada vez eran más frías por lo que necesitaba un abrigo. Observó detenidamente las prendas estando dubitativa entre dos, una en color lavanda y otro en color azul, revisó su monedero y con suerte podía llevar uno, optó por el azul.

Saliendo de la tienda notó lo rápido que había oscurecido, debía apresurarse, esta era una parte de la ciudad complicada al caer la noche. Mejor no tentar su suerte.

-"Kaoru ¿verdad?"- la llamaron por detrás, parpadeó confusa y volteó en dirección a la voz, como supuso el sujeto era el joven de la casa de té.

-"¿Kiyosato?"- por algún motivo recordaba su nombre.

-"Disculpa que te moleste, debes pensar que te estoy acosando"- rió nervioso, a decir verdad la siguió desde el restaurante pero esperaba que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

-"No lo haces ¿verdad?"- dijo juguetona, no le desagradaba el sujeto, pero ya era demasiada coincidencia.

-"No"- se sonrojó -" quería disculparme por la otra noche"- parpadeó confusa porque tendría que disculparse?

-"¿Disculparse?"- el joven se aclaró la garganta

-"Sí, debiste pensar que era un tonto o un loco por mirarte fijamente la otra noche"- A decir verdad, la puso de nervios la forma en que la miraba la noche que lo conoció, si bien no la miraba con la libidinosidad de Lizuka, era sumamente extraño, la aterró la idea de que de alguna forma supieran algo sobre su situación.

Carraspeó -"Quiero explicarme, no se si fue tu atuendo o como llevabas el cabello, pero me recordaste a una persona y por un segundo te confundí con ella..."-

-"Ah ya veo… -" Eso tendría más sentido, sin mencionar que le dejaba más tranquila… -"no te preocupes, no es necesario que pidas disculpas"- sonrió cortésmente.

-"Gracias"- Sonrió más relajado

-"Si no te importa, es un poco tarde… gusto en verlo de nuevo"- se apresuró a despedirse.

Kiyosato noto que la joven llevaba varias cosas mientras se alejaba

-"¡Espera!"- ella se detuvo y él caminó hacia ella-" ¿quieres que te acompañe?"-

-"No es necesario"- se apresuró a replicar la joven

-"Insisto, esta zona en particular puede ser complicada"- se acercó y tomó delicadamente de sus manos los paquetes que cargaba. Kaoru seguía poco convencida, lo último que necesitaba era que el joven supiera _donde_ se alojaba. El notó la reticencia de ella.

-"Al menos hasta Hendoku, allí me despido"- luego de evaluarlo unos minutos la muchacha accedió a su propuesta.

-"De acuerdo"- comenzaron a caminar.

Kaoru se sentía incómoda en el silencio, después de todo ella nunca fue una persona muy recatada, y pensando en lo que él dijo se decidió por preguntar...

-"Kiyosato, si no te importa ¿a quién te recordé la otra noche?"-

-"A mi prometida"- respondió resuelto

Kiyosato la observaba disimuladamente. Ahora que la veía con claridad no sabe cómo pudo pensar que ella era Tomoe. Si bien tienen el cabello negro y tez nívea su rostro es completamente diferente. Sin mencionar que su carácter es completamente diferente, Tomoe es extremadamente callada y reservada, por el contrario de esta chica. Bastaba con mirar su expresión corporal y manera de hablar.

-"¿Te vas a casar?"- este asintió

-"¡Felicidades!"- Kaoru aplaudía mientras lo felicitaba, era una chica peculiar. Le agradaba.

-"Gracias, nos conocemos desde pequeños. Cuando al fin junté valor para declararme y ella aceptó, fui el hombre más feliz"- Kaoru quedó maravillada con la forma de hablar sobre su prometida, sin duda esa mujer era muy afortunada, claramente la amaba.

-"Que hermoso, confío serán muy felices"- Este le sonrió ampliamente, y ella por un momento se preguntó cómo sería estar comprometida con alguien a quién amas de verdad. Nunca tuvo mucho reparo en eso ya que no era una mujer muy tradicional. Una mujer que practica kendo era poco habitual y como todo lo diferente, genera rechazo por lo que no esperaba generar interés en los hombres.

-"¿Estás comprometida?"- la pregunta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. El joven preguntó con inocente curiosidad, al ver la expresión de pánico de la chica seguramente había alguien.. por algún motivo se sentía natural hablar de esas cosas con ella, ¡y no la conocía!

-"No"- Kaoru notó que sonó más tajante de lo que quiso, por lo que intentó remediarlo

-"No, no hay nadie..."- Se sonrojó sin notarlo y esto no le pasó por alto al joven, sabía lo difícil que es admitirse a sí mismo cuando te importa una persona, no quiso presionarla con el tema.

-"Disculpame, no fue de mi incumbencia"- como lo podría llegar a culpar, ¡si ella había comenzado con todo el tema!, caminaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que este se detuvo.

-"Aquí me despido"- le devolvió los paquetes, desde allí seguirían rumbos distintos y se dispuso a marcharse, ella lo saludó con cortesía

-"Gracias por acompañarme"-

-"No hay de que, espero verte pronto"- le guiño un ojo y se marchó.

Lo observó marcharse hasta perderlo de vista, luego emprendió su camino tomando la precaución de ir por la ruta más larga, cerciorándose que nadie la siguiera.

Cuando al fin llegó, se dirigió a su habitación guardó las compras y tomó uno de los kimonos, quería regalárselo a Adari para el festival de otoño al mes siguiente, sabía cuánto le gustaba a la morena y ella apenas le había dado un uso.

Se dirigió a la habitación de la castaña, llamó pero nadie respondió. Entró de igual manera, lo dejó en la mesa de noche junto a una nota. Se dispuso a bajar cuando notó el revuelo en la sala principal, ella siguió hasta la cocina, allí estaba Okami junto con Midori preparando la cena.

-"¿A qué se debe el revuelo?"- preguntó curiosa

-"Acaba de llegar Katsura"- ¿Kogoro Katsura? No pudo disimular la sorpresa en su rostro.

-"¿Sucede algo querida?"- ¿Cómo no evitar sorprenderse?, ¡una de las figuras fundamentales de la restauración Meiji estaba en el comedor!, debía componerse, esto era muy delicado y debía mantener su bocota a raya, después de todo nadie debía saber cómo ella sabía esas cosas o la encerrarían por loca.

-"No Okami-san, pero he oído que lo esperaban hace tiempo"- mintió lo mejor que pudo, lo cual para su desgracia no era mucho. Okami enarcó una ceja pero decidió ignorar el asunto.

-"Ayudarnos a servir pequeña"- dijo mientras señalaba las bandejas

 ** _ooooooooooooooooo_**

El grupo estaba en el comedor, estaban de buen ánimo y no tardaron en pedir la comida. Mientras servía la comida, disimuladamente buscaba identificar cuál de ellos sería Katsura. Lo ubicó entre Lizuka y Shinsaku. Katsura era un hombre de ojos castaños de expresión amable, parecía de la misma altura de Shinsaku, se encontraba charlando por lo bajo con el moreno y al lado de éste se encontraba Battousai.

-"Shinsaku, ¿esta es la chica que nos informa en territorio del Mimawarigumi?"- Katsura notó como se ajetreo el ambiente apenas ella entró por la sala.

-"Así es, es muy inteligente y es buena en el kendo"- respondió entre risas el moreno.

-"Es muy bella"- apuntó, Battosai se removió incómodo en el lugar, Shinsaku lo notó pero no quiso molestarlo frente a Katsura

-"Veo que tiene embelesados a muchos por aquí… "- continuó el líder, notó como todas las miradas masculinas se dirigieron a ella desde el momento que cruzó la puerta.

-"No te niego que ha tenido impacto en los muchachos, solo con observar a tu alrededor puedes notarlo"- carcajeó

En ese momento Kaoru se acercó a servirles, Katsura tomó la palabra y se presentó

-"Kaoru ¿verdad?"- esta lo miró nerviosa -"Mi nombre es Kogoro Katsura"- pero devolvió el saludo cortésmente.

-"Un gusto en conocerlo"- saludó cortésmente

-"Igualmente, me han hablado mucho de tí Kamiya Kaoru"- la expresión del Katsura era amable.

-"Espero que bien"- replicó la joven luego de servirles a los cuatro.

-"Desde luego"- Kaoru se reverenció y se retiró. Realmente era una joven muy interesante...

Después de la cena Katsura llamó a Shinsaku, Lizuka y Himura a su habitación, necesitaba lo pusieran al tanto de los por menores de la situación en Kyoto en su ausencia. Charlaron por largas horas, discutiendo el orden de las calles y el control de las distintas facciones sobre la ciudad. La situación cada vez era más compleja, si bien había conseguido el apoyo de Okubo y habían hablado de la situación al este, debían avanzar en Kyoto y la consolidación de grupos a favor del Shogunato como el Mimawarigumi o el Shinsengumi en la capital entorpecían sus objetivos.

-"Esto se está complicando más de lo que debería"- concluyó el líder, tocaba su barbilla pensativo.

-"Debemos eliminar los Mimawarigumi, aún no representan un problema tan grave pero pueden entorpecer nuestros objetivos"- apuntó, Shinsaku asentía, pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-"Luego, debemos acorralar al Shinsengumi, ellos son el verdadero problema"- quién tomó la palabra fue Shinsaku -"El Oniwabanshu no se ha expresado, lo cual es positivo, debemos inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor-"

-"Necesitaremos alianzas poderosas"- concluyó el líder

-"¿A quién tienes en mente?"- el moreno enarcó la ceja esperando la respuesta del líder

-"Me reuniré con Saigo Takamori"- todos quedaron en silencio ante la declaración, esto proponía una alianza entre dos clanes numerosos, Katsura lo había estado evaluando pero este era momento de hacerlo -"Lizuka, debes encargarte de organizar esa reunión lo antes posible"-

-"De acuerdo"- respondió el desgarbado.

Katsura dirigió la mirada a Shinsaku -"Te necesito para armar nuestras fuerzas fuera de la capital"-

El moreno asintió serio -"Partiré mañana"- finalmente el líder clavó sus ojos negros en Himura.

-"Himura, debemos eliminar a los Mimawarigumi"- Himura asintió en silencio.

-"Kaoru sustrae información de momento ¿qué hacemos con ella?"- intervino de atrás Lizuka

Katsura se giró y tomó el mapa de la mesa y comenzó a señalar puntos en el mismo -"No atacaremos por donde ella se maneja aún, sino por estos territorios"- levantó la mirada hacia Shinsaku.

-"Una vez aseguremos el control de estas zonas, podemos retirar a Kaoru y ubicarla aquí"-

Kenshin miró el punto y abrió los ojos con asombro, era la zona más resguardada por el Shinsengumi. Era demasiado, incluso para ella, si se hacía eso seguramente perdería la vida. Estuvo a punto de objetar pero fue interrumpido por Shinsaku antes de poder hablar.

-"Eso lo evaluaremos después ¿verdad?"- el moreno miró al líder y este último asintió.

-"Iremos paso por paso"- mientras Katsura decía esto, Shinsaku miró a los ojos brevemente a Himura.

Luego, Katsura dirigió su mirada a Battosai, -"Himura, asegúrate de permanecer en las sombras"-

El pelirrojo asintió y se retiró de la sala.

 ** _ooooooooooooooooo_**

Después que Lizuka y Himura se retiraron Katsura quedó charlando con Shinsaku, se conocían hace años y Kogoro realmente lo consideraba su mano derecha. Estaba preocupado por Himura, sabía que la vida que llevaba implicaba un cambio en su esencia, pero notaba conforme pasaba el tiempo que este cambio se profundizaba y se sentía responsable de ello.

Kogoro se encontraba en el centro de la sala examinando un mapa, por otro lado Shinsaku se encontraba recargado en la pared en silencio.

-"Desde que vino a la capital Himura ha cambiado..."- Shinsaku hizo una mueca, sabía del aprecio de Katsura por Himura, también de su culpa pero lo hecho nadie podía cambiarlo.

-"Sabíamos que eso pasaría, después de todo no es fácil su posición"- era terrible consolando pensó internamente, pero no podía negar la verdad en el asunto -"¿Te arrepientes?"-

La expresión de Katsura reflejaba tristeza -"En parte, debido a su nobleza me arrepiento de ponerlo en esa posición"- suspiró el azabache -"por otro lado, no hay mejores manos para llevar a cabo esa tarea"-

-"¿pero?"- el moreno lo incitó a continuar

-"Temo que su espíritu se haya quebrado de una forma que no tenga reparo"- dijo esto mientras sorbía de su té.

-"Creo que existe la posibilidad de que sea feliz"- no era estúpido y se había dado cuenta que sentía cierto apego por esa joven, dudaba que Himura realmente conociera la naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

-"Te refieres a esa chica, ¿verdad?"- Katsura lo miró en forma acusadora.

-"Lo notaste ¿eh?"- río bajo el moreno, no quería hablar más de la cuenta, pero sabía que esto no pasaría desapercibido por Katsura.

-"Vi sus ojos cuando indique esa zona en el mapa"- volvió a sorber de su té -"por un instante vi los ojos del joven que traje a Kyoto"-

-"¿Es una decisión final?"- se refería a la ubicación de Kaoru entre filas del Shinsengumi.

-"Sabes que no, pero es una posibilidad como tantas otras"- su expresión se volvió más seria -"¿Es digna de confianza?"-

-"Hasta ahora lo ha sido"- Shinsaku no tenía motivos para pensar lo contrario de momento, pero nunca se sabe..

-"Conforme pase el tiempo realmente lo sabremos"- pensó en voz alta el líder.

 ** _ooooooooooooooooo_**

Tal como había supuesto, Adari quedó encantada con el kimono y anunció sería el que llevaría al festival de otoño. Kaoru no tenía demasiados deseos de asistir al festival, estaba agotada, ayudar en la posada y luego trabajar en la casa de té hacían que lo único que deseara hacer en su tiempo libre fuera dormir.

Lo bueno del trabajo era que le pagaban bastante bien considerando que era una mujer, en poco tiempo tendría más que suficiente para viajar a Edo. Tal vez allí descubriría cómo volver a su época y también llegar a ver a su padre nuevamente vivo. Era una idea que le quitaba el sueño regularmente.

Poco después después que Katsura llegara, las cosas cambiaron. Cada vez era más habitual encontrar cadáveres en la ciudad, esto era algo que la descomponía ya que la gran mayoría eran de los Mimawarigumi. Shinsaku fue el primero en ausentarse, seguido por Lizuka. Himura también estaba más ausente, ya no la acompañaba mientras practicaba, y ocasionalmente lo veía en las tardes antes de anochecer. Todos las noches que salía con su wakizashi junto a la katana, al otro día aparecían cadáveres.

Era estúpido, pero comenzó nuevamente a sentirse sola como cuando perdió a su padre, por lo que comenzó a salir a caminar nuevamente. Ocasionalmente caminaba cerca del rió antes de entrar a trabajar a la casa de té. De vez en cuando se encontraba al joven Kiyosato y este se quedaba charlando con ella.

El día que Lizuka volvió fue el que vio a Battosai por más tiempo, intentó acercarse pero este la ignoraba. Dos días después mientras limpiaba las habitaciones de la parte superior, se acercó a la ventana y vio partir a Katsura seguido de Lizuka.

-"Kaoru"- una voz familiar la llamó por la espalda, ella se giró en dirección a esta.

-"Himura"- Este se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros

-"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"- Hace días no lo veía más que unos minutos, y el día que lo vio más tiempo éste ni la saludó.

-"Estaré fuera unos días..."- se molestó a sobremanera ¡y a ella que rayos le importaba! ¿porque tendría que decirle algo?

-"Ya has estado fuera unos días"- retrucó

-"¿Acaso es un reclamo?"- El color en sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer, cruzó los brazos, bufó molesta y se giró para no enfrentarlo. Le divirtió el tono de reproche, echaba de menos ponerla de mal humor. Desde que Katsura llegó no tuvo tiempo de nada.

-"Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca"- _Si tan solo fuera cierto,_ fue lo único que pudo pensar el pelirrojo. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo.

-"Kaoru..."- la llamó en tono bajo, esta no se giró, seguía molesta -"No hagas nada estúpido"-

Cuando se giró para enfrentarlo él ya se había marchado.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! sí, me he tardado muchísimo pero bueno.. voy a seguir publicando no se preocupen n.n

Los leo!


End file.
